RUSH HOUR
by Aurora Ishida
Summary: Un policia Novato y un detective, seran el terror de las calles... de Nueva York. Universo alterno Parodea, lemon y accion.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola senoritas Soy Aurora aqui atacando para ustedes... bien espero os guste y recuerden que estos personajes no me pertenecen y que se basan solo en ideas mias ok, se que el titulo concuerda con una pelicula pero aseguro que no es plagio ni adaptacion key! gracias por leerla y espero comenten**_

_**Advertencias: PARODEA, LEMON Y ROMANCE ADEMAS DE ACCION OKEY!**_

_**No se les olvide comentar besos! ^_^**_

Rush Hour.

By: Aurora la maga.

**_Capitulo uno: fMi primera experiencia en narcóticos _**

_Hola... Mi nombre es Morinaga Tetsuhiro, ustedes se preguntaran ¿que hace este sujeto saludando al inicio de esta historia? Pues fácil, quiero compartirles mi historia y para ello tendrán muchas narraciones hechas por mi persona ya que no hay mejor persona que la que vivió la historia no es ¿verdad? Ahora miremos la escena..._

Descripción:

Era un día soleado en algún lugar del planeta tierra, bueno no se vayan tan a los extremos estamos en América... Sip el hogar del tío Sam en donde se pueden cumplir todos los sueños y hacer cosas locas que nunca pensaste, bueno ese día hacía un calor de los mil demonios y pues heme aquí... con mi uniforme de cadete de la policía... ¿Por qué luzco así? Pues porque me acabo de graduar de mi carrera y gracias a las experiencias las cuales no contare porque esa es otra historia pude graduarme y entrar a la brigada de la policía de Nueva York, Siii la gran manzana un joven de origen japonés de 27 años, surcando las ciudades de Nueva York con el nombre de cabo comandante narcóticos. Se escucha genial ¿no creen? En fin no nos distraigamos, miren la escena.

Se apreciaban a todos los cadetes que se estaban graduando, en la plaza mayor de el gran Manhattan, todos con sus uniformes impecables y sus placas relucientes al igual que sus boinas negras, uno a uno pasaban para ser condecorados y recibir su diploma, cuando de pronto el nombre de Morinaga Tetsuhiro se hizo escuchar, El chico de cabellos azules oscuros y ojos verdes, o sea yo; se puso en pie fue directo al escenario y recibiendo las manos y las felicidades de sus superiores sujeto su diploma y jubiloso bajo las escaleras...Congelen la imagen en sus mentes...

_Un momento, esto no va bien esta aburrido, déjenme saltarme la parte aburrida de la recepción y toda esa cosa a lo que más importa... MI PRIMER DIA EN EL DISTRITO 80 DE LA POLICIA DE NUEVA YORK..._

El metro llegaba a la estación, por fin salía corriendo de ese lugar, apenas y podía apretar el nudo de su corbata pues ya iba tardísimo, salió del subterráneo para enseguida silbar y llamar un taxi, cual conductor alocado se apresuró a legar a su destino, saltándose semáforos en rojo y virando en calles de sentido contrario, todo lo permitió por que iba tarde y no era para más el pánico. Era su primer día y llegaría tarde, a sus recuerdos vino los gritos de su hermano menor quien.- _**OI, NII-SAN VAS A IR A TRABAJAR O QUE RAYOS?-**_ Un rio de lágrimas se apreció en su rostro y susurrando exclamo.

-Kunihiro malvado, como fuiste capaz de apagar mi alarma.-

-Señor hemus llegado.- Hablo el chofer de dicho taxi en un asentó indu, Morinaga enseguida le lanzo el dinero y grito.

-Quédese con el cambio.- Salió casi cayéndose del taxi y mirando hacia el edificio imponente y enorme, grito.-¡ES ENORME!- Sin perder más tiempo se introdujo llegando al mostrador más cercano cuestionando.

-Ammm, La oficina... de...- Liberaba costosamente un papel de su portafolio.- Tatsumi, el detective Tatsumi.- La joven policía en el mostrador elevo su rostro dejando de ver el monitor de la computadora con impresión exclamo.

-¿ Tu eres el chico que será pareja del detective Tatsumi?-

-Si, por favor su oficina ¿en dónde esta?-

-OIGAN MIREN.- Grito la chica a lo que todos los uniformados incluso los delincuentes que estaban ahí pusieron atención a lo que la joven expresaba.- ESTE ES EL NUEVO, LA NUEVA PAREJA DE TATSUMI.-

Silbidos y abucheos se escucharon más al fondo risas y palabras que decían, "No durara nada" Se hicieron sentir en el lugar y cuando por fin la chica dejo de reírse susurro.- Piso 24 oficina 2.-

-GRACIAS.- Expreso sin importarle lo que ahí había pasado, pronto se subió al ascensor, la puerta estuvo a punto de cerrarse cuando, un pie la detuvo con prisa, Morinaga elevo s mirada al frente arrugando sus cejas en enfado, aquel acto había atrasado más su prisa, admiro aquel sujeto que ni saludo al entrar, tenía el rostro de pocos amigos y un cabello extremadamente largo, traía el saco colgando de su hombro y adelantándose a Morinaga toco el botón del piso 24.-Almenos va al mismo lugar que yo.- Susurro a lo que el peli largo se giró y acomodando sus gafas negras cuestiono.

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-No para nada.- Expuso molesto mirando a otro lado.

-Si eso pensé.- Expuso el pelo largo, el ambiente fue realmente incomodo en esa pequeña cabina, ni uno ni otro hablaba, pronto paso ese incomodo momento y por fin salía del ascensor casi callándose, mientras su otro ocupante caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo tras de un apurado muchacho quien finalmente se detuvo en la puerta dos y arreglando sus ropas y limpiando su sudor se apuró a tomar el pómulo de la puerta pero, alguien lo empujaba y cayendo en el piso escucho.

-Apártate.- Pronto el peli largo se metió a la oficina mientras el ojo verde gruñía diciendo.

-ESE SUJETO.- Abrió de golpe la puerta y grito adentro.-OYEME QUE RAYOS TE PASA YO LLEGUE PRI...ME...RO.- Se detuvo lentamente todos sus movimientos al notar la placa en su pecho y mirar el nombre en el escritorio en el cual este se sentaba cómodamente y susurraba.

-Tú debes de ser...- Rebusco en su desordenado escritorio y encontró un folder ajado el cual releyó rápido y termino diciendo.- Tetsuhiro Morinaga.- Dejo de ver el folder y con mirada cabreada susurro.- Llegas tarde.-

Sus ojos se agrandaron y a punto de reclamar que el también había llegado tarde estuvo cuando, noto que el sujeto tomaba el teléfono y marcaba apurado para esperar algunos tonos y expresar.- Comisionado, ¿esto es acaso una broma?- Morinaga miro atento.- No, lo siento pero no está al nivel esperado… si definitivamente este sujeto no será mi compañero.-

-Oiga.- Expreso apresurado, puesto que había luchado un mundo para poder ser parte de ese grupo específico de narcóticos, pronto se movió y deliberadamente cortó la llamada.

-¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES?-

-Exijo mis derechos.-

-¿De que derechos hablas?-

-Tiene que hacerme una entrevista primero, antes de que me deseche como lo acaba de hacer.-

-¿Entrevista?-Sonrió maléfico.- Con tu puntualidad me doy cuenta que no eres apto para este trabajo.-

-PERO SI USTED TAMBIEN LLEGO TARDEEEE.-

-¿A QUIEN LLAMAS TORTUGA?!-

-YO NUNCA DIJE ESO.- Se juntaron sus frentes y ambos gruñían cuando de pronto por la puerta entro un sujeto de aspecto despreocupado, cabello corto y platinado y el cual dijo.

-Souichi, tranquilízate, no comiences de nuevo a molestar a los que aplican para ser tus compañero.-Souichi se apartó y grito señalándolo.

-Este sujeto no será mi compañero.- Expreso furioso.

-Pues cuanto lo siento, pero es el último de los 60 cadetes que te hemos enviado en esta semana.-

-¿Sesenta?- Cuestionaba Morinaga haciéndose ovillo en una esquinita, el, que tanto se había esmerado por ser el numero uno; fue el último en ser enviado a aplicar a ese puesto, pero ahora... estaba en el lugar y no lo perdería por nada.

-Es que yo ya no necesito a nadie más.-

-Hay por favor, Souichi, sé que aún no te recuperas de la perdida de tu anterior compañero pero este chico es aplicado.- Expuso tomando a Morinaga del saco y mostrándolo.

-Hola.- Saludo un Morinaga de tamaño peluche y lo arrojo a un lado.

-Ahora acéptalo y compórtate como un líder.-

-¡PERO ISOGAI!-

-NADA DE PEROS, ¿O QUIERES QUE LLAME AL DIRECTOR DE LA POLICIA?-

-ARRRRGGG, NO JUEGAS LIMPIO, DE ACUERDO LO ACEPTO PERO, SI COMETE UN TAN TOSLO ERROR, LO DEVUELVO DE DONDE VINO ¿ENTIENDES?-

-Sí, si...- Ahora el platinado se giró y miro a ojo verde quien se levantó y saludo como era debido.- Vaya muchacho bienvenido a Narcóticos, sé que harás un buen trabajo como detective.-

-¿De-De, Detective?- Su corazón latió rápido.

-Así es, acabas de pasar de cadete a Detective.- Sonrió.

-GRACIAS SENOR, NO LO DEFRAUDARE.-

-Así me gusta ahora acaben con la delincuencia, juntos serán el terror de las calles.- Expuso juntándolos, a lo que Sempai dijo a su nuevo compañero.

-Quiero que sepas que TE ODIO.-

Morinaga sonrió.- El sentimiento es mutuo... Sempai.-

-Ohh, eso es.- Expuso Isogai.- Alumno y maestro, Souichi serás un excelente mentor.-

-Grrr.- Gruño para dejar ir al platinado el cual cerro con fuerza la puerta de madera y ventana de vidrio, por fin solos, Souichi miro al joven quien le miraba furioso igual.-Bien ya sabemos que ni tu ni yo nos llevamos bien así que, haznos un favor y pide que te trasladen.- Se giró con elegancia para golpear con su coleta larga el rostro del ojo verde quien se acarició la mejía y susurro.

-Lamento decirte que no pienso rendirme, me aceptaras como tu compañero ya verás.-

-Eso ni en tus más locos sueños, novato.-

-¿A SI?- Le miro maléfico.- Tu no conoces a Morinaga Tetsuhiro.-

-Y tú no me conoces a mí, puedo ser como una espinilla en el trasero y sabes lo que duele.-

Morinaga sudo una gotita.- Esta demente.-

-Solo un poco...- Susurro para escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta.- SI ¿QUE PASA?-

-Línea dos Souichi.-

-Grrr, ya te dije que me llames Tatsumi.- Gruño, para pronto poner el altavoz en el teléfono.

-_**Souichi.**_- Se escuchó tas la línea.

-Y ahora ¿qué quieres Taichirou?-

-_**Hay un sujeto en el centro que tiene información del papi.-**_Souichi se puso atento, se levantó de su silla y susurro.

-¿Qué es lo que sabe?-

_**-Hablo de una mercancía que será entregada ahora en la noche, pero no quiso dar más informe, así que muévelas y ve a sacarle más información.-**_

-No tienes por qué decirme como hacer mi trabajo.-Corto la llamada y se colocó el saco para salir de la oficina y en cuanto lo hizo, Morinaga le siguió, afuera la chica que antes le había pasado la llamada, le ofreció un pequeño papel, pero el peli largo enseguida expuso.-Dáselo al novato yo ya se en donde es.-

-Ok.- Miro al ojo verde y susurro.- Toma mi cielo, hay que guapo eres, se pegó a él como chicle mientras Morinaga.

-AHGG, ESTE AMM, ME- ME LLAMO MORINAGA.-

-Y yo Raiko.- Susurro con calma y mascando su chicle.- Cuando quieras tesoro.- Dijo colocando el papelito en sus protuberantes pechos, en donde Morinaga sometió sus dedos y susurro.

-Gracias, Se señorita.- Se corrió de prisa y se unió al peli largo quien exclamo.

-Vaya, primer sujeto que veo que pasa de largo a Raiko.-

-No entiendo por qué dice eso.- Susurro disimuladamente...PAUSA!

_Bien ese fue mi primer encontrón con ese brabucón del demonio, su nombre Souichi Tatsumi, su edad creo que los 40 años si no es que es más joven pero su actitud es la de un viejo amargado, en fin que les puedo decir, tiene los ojos más acaramelados que he visto, su cintura es más delgada que una quinceañera y sus sentaderas DIOS ESTA HECHO POR LOS DIOSES, su cabello huele a lavanda y su voz es severamente sexyyyy, pero hay un problema... NO LO SOPORTOOO! Y CLARO QUE NO LE DIRE QUE SOY GAY JAMAS! AUNQUE... este tremendamente enamorado de él, ahhhh (suspiro) amor a primera vista, lástima que este sujeto es un barro en la cara, y es un tirano por lo que se nota a leguas... Dios dame fuerza para superar a este demonio con cuerpo de ángel..._

_Bueno esa fue mi primera experiencia en narcóticos un poco corta lo sé, pero pronto verán más cosas que van a pasar y lo que sucedió con el antiguo compañero de Sempai, además de saber quién es el papi... bien se retira MORINAGA TETSUHIRO!_


	2. Chapter 2 Encuentros cercanos del 3 tipo

_**Hola como estan nenas! **_

_**Bueno pues esta historia me ha enganchado y la paso escribiendo en mis cuadernos y se me hace **__**fácil**__** pasarlas a mi lap yeyy! **__**Así**__** que **__**aquí**__** les dejo la segunda parte y no sin antes decir que pronto **__**subiré**__** KIRAI AI SURU a este sitio para saber **__**cómo**__** se mueve el chunche ese, y que pronto **__**saldrá**__** el siguiente **__**capítulo**____**más**__** lemon! Yeahhh!**_

_**Un saludo a Sessho que me dejo un comentario saludos a todas y todos los que leen esto y un beso especial a mi mana Abigail la ley n_n besotes que siga mejor tu apa en fin bye!**_

Rush Hour.

By: Aurora la maga.

Capitulo dos: Encuentro cercano del tercer tipo.

_!Hola!, si soy yo de nuevo, Morinaga Tetsuhiro esta vez vengo a contarles mi primer encuentro como detective de Narcóticos; obviamente estoy nervioso y más con ese sujeto que está a mi cargo, realmente estoy muy nervioso por primera vez realizare un trabajo peligroso. _

_Bien comencemos..._

Se movía con prisa, caminando por los pasillos, me mostro a paso acelerado las instalaciones y me llevo al cuarto de armamento en donde conocí a un sujeto muy agradable de ojos miel cabello castaño y voz aguda, parecía agradable hasta que escuche decir del Sempai.- Oi, Tomoe, firma mi permiso, y ya.-

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, Souichi, no voy a dejar que uses una AK-47 en pleno centro de Manhattan.- El peli largo reclamo.

-¡ERES UN MAL HERMANO!-

-"_Hermanos_"- Pensó rápidamente, el Morinaga mirándole a ambos, ese sujeto de gafas y pelo corto no parecía tener más de 19 años, pero quien soy yo para criticar a esos dos, en fin Tomoe Tatsumi, si así se llamaba, firmo nuestra orden de registro, las armas eran entregadas en un salón apartado en donde Sempai, sujetaba una 9 milímetros la cargo y la reviso constatándose de que no tuviera ningún problema al tiempo que decía.

-Escucha mocoso.- Se refirió a mi.- Cada vez que salimos o entramos a este edificio, tenemos que entrar al cuarto de las armas, a mí me han asignado una 9 milímetros a ti de seguro una pistola de electrochoques, he, he.- Se burló con sarna, ese sujeto sí que era mezquino, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver entrar a Tomoe con una caja de metal de unos 12x24. Enseguida la puso a mi frente y susurro.

-Morinaga Tetsuhiro, ¿eres tu verdad?-

-Si así es.-

-Bien me han encargado darte esta arma.-Mostrando una Beretta plateada igual que la de Souichi pero un poco más brillosa, pronto el ojo miel admiro aquella arma, en silencio observo la reacción de su nuevo compañero quien susurro.

-¿Es en serio?-Morinaga la sujeto con calma, y la reviso con toda experiencia, Tomoe se acomodó los lentes y expuso.

-Vaya tienes, experiencia en armas.-

-Claro, antes de ser cadete fui a servir a las líneas de fuego en Irak hice unas cuantas expediciones y misiones.-

-Oye soldadito, vamos ya, o se nos ira el soplón.- Expuso Souichi colocando su arma en un arnés sobaquera que mantenía ajustado en su espalda y que apenas se apreciaba tras su saco, sujeto otra funda sobaquera y susurro.- Toma, asegúrate de colocarlo bien no querrás que tu arma se caiga y te haga otro orificio en el cuerpo.- Souichi estaba realmente serio, pronto cerro la caja de metal de su arma y enseguida se movió a unos casilleros de donde saco una cadena de color plata y admirando la placa acariciándola con calma se acercó a su pupilo diciendo.- Bien no voy a discutir más, toma esta es tu placa no la pierdas.- Souichi se giró dándole la espalda, No había notado lo emocionado que estaba aquel joven chico quien había tomado todos los objetos y los apretaba en su pecho, su rostro parecía estar lleno de emoción y jubilo parecía un conejito orgulloso de haber encontrado su zanahoria, Morinaga estaba en el quinto sueno emocionado por completo pero pronto escucho de su superior.- OYE ¿QUE CARAJOS ESPERAS? QUIERES UNA FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA O QUE DEMONIOS, MUEVE LAS NALGAS ¡IDIOTA!-

El ojo verde se colocó rápidamente la funda y ajusto con rapidez su arma y su placa se la coloco rápidamente para con prisa apartar su corbata y someterla a su bolsillo diciendo.- Claro que no,...- Expreso pasando de largo a su superior.- Prometo que no te arrepentirás de aceptarme como tu compañero.

-Si como sea.- Ambos por fin salían del edificio, Souichi se quitó sus gafas redondas, para colocarse unas gafas de sol negras y susurrar.- Hoy es un bello día para patear traseros.- Sonrió.

-Jeh, lo mismo digo.- Se movieron despacio Souichi se condujo a un auto negro la marca un honda civic del 2011, abrió la puerta y notando como su pupilo tocaba la manija del auto cuestiono.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-

-He… ¿voy a subirme?-

-NO, NO, NO- Negó cerrando la puerta.- Tú no te subirás al Minerva menos en el asiento del copiloto.-

-Hay por favor no comiences ¿quieres?-

-Nada de eso, tarado, tú vas en tu auto.-

Morinaga agacho su rostro mirando a un costado totalmente sonrojado.- Es que yo, no tengo auto.-

-¿Que dijiste?-

-Que no tengo auto.- Souichi se rasco la oreja y expuso serio.

-¿Escuche bien, no tienes auto?-

-¡QUE NO!-

-Hmmm, ha, ha, ha, ha, sube, pero vas a tras.-

-~ ¿QUE?!-

Souichi entro orgulloso a su flamante auto y susurro.- Da gracias que te di permiso a acceder a mi hermosa Minerva.- Morinaga tenía un tic en el ojo y susurraba.

-Dios mío este sujeto, es tan...-

-Ajústate los cinturones y las bolsas están en el respaldo de los asientos.- Morinaga cuestiono.

-¿Bolsas, para qué?-Escucho prender la marcha y apenas se escuchó el clic del cinturón de seguridad, aquella maquina se movió con prisa, Morinaga se sujetó de los costados notando como la locura comenzaba, Souichi era un loco al volante, giros extremos, dobles no permitidos y giros demasiados rápidos en las intersecciones era así como ese sujeto manejaba.-PERO QUE RAYOS, USTED ESTA ¡LOCO!-

-GALLINA.-

-Oh Dios, cuidado, ¡cuidado!- Gritaba al ver un auto bus que se acercaba de frente a ellos.- AHHHHH- Souichi se metió a otro carril, saco un cigarro y con calma lo prendió susurrando.

-No vomites en el auto ok.-

-BUAHHGG.- Se escuchó el sonido de arcadas, mientras el ojo miel miraba por el retrovisor y suspiraba diciendo.

-Eres un debilucho.-

-Arg, cof cof.-

PAUSA!

_Ese sujeto sí que está loco, solo de recordarlo ya me enferme, esa primera vez con el manejando era como subirse a las tazas locas y no tener retorno, pero luego de un tiempo le agarre gusto... SIGAMOS!_

Llegaban por fin a un barrio bastante concurrido, chicos jugando en la calle y sujetos muy mal encarados, el callejón se llamaba Leeron; Souichi manejaba despacio a petición de su copiloto quien por el asiento de atrás expresaba con entera rapidez.- Es aquí, es aquí.- El ojo miel Freno de golpe, bajo el vidrio del lado del copiloto y apartando sus gafas negras susurró.

-Sí, aquí es, puedo recordar esa casa…- Enseguida puso en parking y expreso totalmente experimentado.- Déjame esto a mí, tu no digas ni toques nada.-

-Ok.- Se bajaron ambos del transporte, acomodaron sus ropas y pronto subieron las gradas que daban a una casa de apariencia descuidada la música era estridente adentro, los sonidos reconocidos de hip hop se escuchaban, Morinaga tocaba la puerta pero nadie atendía.-¿Qué raro, no habrá nadie en casa?-

Souichi quien había estado recostado en el pórtico y fumando, expreso.- Creo que ya es suficiente de toques de señorita.- Aparto a Morinaga del frente de la puerta exclamo.- ASI ES COMO SE TOCA.- Elevo su pierna y dejando ir un duro golpe la dejo caer, saco su 9mm y grito demandante.- POLICIA DE NUEVA YORK, NADIE SE MUEVA O LE VUELO LA TAPA QUE MANTIENE SUS CESOS EN SU CABEZA.- Adentro habían varios morenos, estaban fumando mariguana y tal parecía jugaban WII, pronto comenzaron a correr como locos de un lado a otro, Souichi enseguida grito.- OYE TU, ATRAPALOS QUE ESPERAS.- Le grito a su compañero. Quien entro y sujeto a uno del pie, pero otro más se escapaba por las ventanas, Souichi dirigió una mirada examinadora, ahí no estaba el soplón, pronto y dejando a su compañero en la sala se encamino a la cocina, examino todo y no había nada, entonces con prisa escucho ruidos arriba.- Ya te tengo rata.- Dijo para subir como un cohete y notando que el soplón iba corriendo por el pasillo, sujeto lo primero que tenía a la mano una silla la arrojo con prisa y aquel sujeto cayó al piso de lleno.

-AHHHHUUU.-

-Jah, que puntería.- Sonrió bastante glorioso, se acercó con paso fuerte al sujeto en el piso y sujetando sus manos a su espalda susurro.- Bueno imbécil sabes por qué estas siendo arrestado así que no me vengas con que no hiciste nada ok.-

-OYE, SUELTAME.-

-Sempai.- Gritaba Morinaga con tres sujetos atados y golpeados, el aludido miro la escena impactado por aquello, pero no era momento para dejar impresionarse por el novato así que cuestiono.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES NOVATO?-

-Los atrape como usted dijo.-

-YA DEJALOS IR, ANTES DE QUE NOS DEMANDEN POR ABUSO DE FUERZA.-

-Pero tu dijiste que.-

-Se lo que dije, ahora déjalos ir.- Ordeno al tiempo que miraba aquellos muchachos y susurraba.- Y ustedes será mejor que no digan nada de lo que paso o los acuso con sus madres.-

-NOOO POR FAVOR.- Gritaron en trio, para luego salir corriendo. Morinaga no entendía nada, hasta que por fin su superior y el bajaron las gradas, cerraron las cortinas y apagaron la música diciendo.

-Ok, tú debes ser De Shaw.-

-Si soy yo, ¿qué rayos quieres amarillo?-

Morinaga y Sempai se miraron uno al otro el ojo verde enseguida cuestiono.-¿Co-como nos llamaste?-

-Amarillos, ¿que acaso eres sordo o qué?-

-Mira, estamos aquí por qué hiciste una llamada dando cierta información importan…-

-Y YO YA LE DIJE A ESE OJOS DE RAYA QUE NO VOY A DECIR NADA MAS QUE LO QUE DIJE ¿ENTENDIDO?-Reclamo realmente enfadado.

-¿Qué, pero de qué?-

-Ya, ya, Novato es obvio que este sujeto no dirá nada.-

-VAYA HASTA QUE POR FIN ENTIENDES shainisse.- Se tiro una risa.- Miren nada más, dos chinos jugando a policías de nueva york, MEJOR REGRESEN A TAIWAN QUIEREN.- Morinaga se enfureció y le dedico un golpe diciendo furioso.

-OK IDIOTA YA ME HARTASTE, NO SOY RACISTA PERO ME COLMASTE LA PACIENCIA.-

-Tranquilo soldadito.- Expreso Souichi con calma.- Vamos a ensenarle un poco de geografía a este tarado y veremos si no quiere hablar.-Souichi lo sujeto del cuello de la camiseta de centro y grito.- INFELIZ, TE VOY A ROMPER CADA DIENTE POR CADA ERROR QUE TENGAS, PUES PARA TU INFORMACION, NO SOMOS NI CHINOS NI TAIWANESES SOMOS JAPONESES Y PARA QUE TE INFORMES TAIWAN ES UN PAIS Y CHINA ES OTRO ¡ESTUPIDO! Y NO TODOS LOS ASIATICOS SOMOS AMARILLOS.- Explicaba, golpeando su boca y gritándole.- AHORA HABLA O JURO QUE VOY POR UN CUCHILLO Y COMENZARE A CORTAR PARTE POR PARTE TUS DEDOS.-

-NO ERES CAPAZ.- Grito inflamado de su rostro.

Morinaga ya estaba viendo todo perderse realmente aquel sujeto era terco, no quería hablar, Souichi se dejó caer en un sofá y prendiendo lumbre a un cigarro susurro.- Hablaras tarde o temprano, yo tengo todo el día.-

-PUES YO NO AMARILLO YA DEJAME IR.- Escupió para que aquella sangre y saliva cayeran en los zapatos de un Morinaga quien se molestó de golpe, miro a su alrededor y noto algo que no había percibido y que parecía evidente.

-¿Pero qué?- Se movió al mueble que sostenía la televisión y pronto noto que habían muchos DVD'S Y lo que parecía un altar.- Vaya, vaya… -Susurro.- Sempai venga a ver esto, el platinado se puso de pie y llegando a su frente exclamo.

-¿Qué encontraste?-Su mirada se agrando y en tanto lo hicieron ambos miraron al soplón.

-QUE, QUE HACEN, QUE ENCONTRARON, SEA LO QUE SEA NO ES MIO!.-

-Miren nada mas.- Expreso sonriente y maligno.- Tal parece que a alguien le gusta mucho, Justin Bieber…-El brillo en sus ojos fue de maldad, tanto que aquel moreno se puso pálido.- Mira, si tienes todos los conciertos, cd's y especiales totalmente originales.-

-N…No, no toques eso, E- ES DE MI HERMANA.- Expuso tragando grueso aquel.

-Bien De Shaw.- Se acercó con el especial de Justin Bieber en sus manos.- Si no quieres que le pase nada a este DVD tendrás que hablar.-

-ESTAS LOCO, ERES INSANO, SOLO UN MALNACIDO LE HARIA ALGO AL REPERTORIO MUSICAL DE OTRO HOMBRE.- Comenzó a llorar cuando noto como Sempai abría la caja y separaba el disco impecable de su estuche, mientras Morinaga bajaba las escaleras con varios posters y unas camisetas.

-¿No que era de tu hermana? –Noto como aquel lloraba.-Cielos este sujeto sí que es súper FAN de ese enano.-

-NO FUNCIONARA, NO-NO LES DIRE NADA ¡JAMAS!-

-OK.- Dijo Sempai, sacando su encendedor y prendiendo fuego a aquel disco, pronto la llama quemo el lado en donde estaba el lector de música a lo que el muchacho sudaba helado y susurraba.

-No digas nada no digas nada buuu.- Se torturaba mientras sudaba helado.

-De Shaw, mira.- Hablo Morinaga para sujetar el poster y romper una esquinita en ese momento el chico grito.

AHHHHHH DE ACUERDO, DE ACUERDOOOO, LOS DOS ESTAN LOCOS, ¡CHINOS DEMENTES!- Se desesperó y grito llorando.- Hoy en el parqueo del centro comercial a las 2 de la madrugada, el papi entregara un cargamento de marihuana y cocaína, por favor ya paren no sigan.-

Ambos policías se miraron uno al otro y el ojo verde cuestiono.- ¿Quiénes son los compradores?-

-No lo sé, yo solo escuche eso.-

-Es demasiada información para que solo la hayas escuchado muchacho, HABLA.-

-DE ACUERDO.- Dijo temiendo que su poster fuera roto.- Su nombre es Junya Masaki Junya!-

Pausa….

_Ok, aquí es donde las cosas se pusieron extrañas y malas…. Ahora resultaba que mi mejor amigo de la infancia era un narcotraficante, este es un mundo cruel, bueno él es uno de mis más viejos amigos, tiene el cabello rubio ojos azules y un carácter que yo suponía no era corrompido por nadie, pero bien veamos que más pasa…_

_Sigamos…._

Manejaba con calma, cosa rara en él y más raro que me haya dejado sentar en el asiento del copiloto, me miraba lo podía sentir, sentía como su mirada me examinaba, ¿porque lo hacía? aquí está la respuesta.- Oi, novato, ¿Qué te pasa?-

Le escucho pero no quiero responderle, la idea de que mi viejo amigo fuera el comprador de aquella droga me desquiciaba por dentro.- No es de tu incumbencia.- Respondió desganado el ojo verde.

-Pues claro que lo es idiota, somos compañeros, ¿entiendes?-

-Tu ni siquiera quieres ser mi compañero, ¿lo recuerdas?-Hablo realmente molesto.

-Ah, así que es eso, sigues enojado.- Expuso indignado y mirando al frente.

-Ya déjame en paz quieres.-

-HAY POR DIOS PARECEN DOS MARICAS EN UNA NOVELA.- Expreso De Shaw.

Souichi se giró y aprovechando la luz roja miro a su otro ocupante en la parte de atrás (_Sip al que estábamos interrogando, lo trae en su parte trasera, he ahí el por qué el me dejo subir en el lado del copiloto)_ arrugo las cejas y mostrando otro CD de Justin Bieber lo lanzo a la calle susurrando.-¿ Qué te parece eso? Infeliz.-

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- Grito con enormes chillidos y pegándose a la ventana notando como el auto arrancaba y varios autos le pasaban enzima, se desmayó.

-¿Y él nos acaba de llamar maricas?- Cuestiono con sarcasmo.- Bueno, no tengo la menor idea de que es lo que te trae con ese humor de embarazada, pero se dé algo que te puede animar.- Expuso girando con brutalidad en un semáforo en rojo y metiéndose a una fila de autos.

-Oye, deberías de tener más cuidado al manejar.-Sugería bastante asustado y con los ojos cerrados para no marearse y vomitar.

-Oye, no es de tu incumbencia el como yo manejo.-Frenaba.

-_**Bienvenidos a Starbuks, ¿en qué puedo ayudar?- **__(N/A sé que no se escribe así pero respeto los derechos de autor n.n)_

-Si bueno deme un frapucchino, con pizcas de galleta una y media de azúcar y un chocolate M&M, no le ponga crema batida eso es atentar contra el colon y por favor, revuélvelo bien y para terminar póngale una cerecita al final…. ¿Y para ti?-

Morinaga le miraba contrariado y extrañado, con prisa cuestiono.-¿Y dices que yo tengo carácter de embarazada?-

Souichi dejo de ver al ojo verde y pronto se dirigió al aparato parlante.- PARA EL UN CAFÉ NEGRO COMO SU SENTIDO DE HUMOR Y ALMA.-

-_**GRACIAS, por favor pase a la siguiente ventanilla.-**_

-Oye, ¿cómo rayos sabes que tomo café negro?-

-Se nota que eres completa y absolutamente un aburrido de lo peor, ya deja de fruncir el ceño quieres, me darás alergia.- Morinaga tenía un tic en su ojo derecho, ese sujeto era un caos todo el, primero es un cerrado de lo peor, segundo un peleonero, tercero un manipulador y cuarto un adicto a los frapucchinos con extravagantes cosas y adicto al dulce, quien carajos era SOUICHI TATSUMI, porque hacía sentir a Morinaga como un real niño adolecente… pero aunque todo esto parecía loco, esto atraía más a peli azul. Llegaban a la ventanilla y pronto recibían las órdenes, sus ojos miel demostraban emoción, cancelo la cuenta y al darle el primer sorbo con su popote o pajilla exclamo.-Ahhhh, un buen café levanta el ánimo de cualquiera, pero más el de Souichi Tatsumi.- Sonrió.

Esa era la primera sonrisa sincera de aquel sujeto a lo que por completo flecho al el ojo verde, quien giro su rostro sonrojado a la ventana y trago grueso por dentro gritaba.-"KYAHHHHH QUE LINDO."-Regreso a la normalidad mirando al frente y aclarando la garganta cuestiono.- ¿Y ahora a dónde vamos?-

-Iremos a la jefatura, hay que hacer el papeleo y encerrar a este papanatas, será nuestro testigo presencial ¿entiendes?-

-Entiendo, entonces vamos.- Se dirigieron al enorme edificio.

Jefatura del distrito 80, Archivos internos…

Entraba a la jefatura completamente orgulloso de su proeza, todos los policías lo miraban con entero recelo si de algo odiaban al ojo miel era la facilidad que tenía para cumplir su trabajo, y Souichi no ayudaba tampoco, ya que les restregaba en la cara lo bien que hacia su trabajo. Paso de largo la recepción y con prisa ambos subieron al ascensor el cual pronto llego al piso sexto en donde, Souichi arrojo a De Shaw y a Morinaga luego grito.- Morinaga esto lo harás tu.-

-HE, Pero de que rayos habla.- Se dio la vuelta para ver a su superior quien tecleaba rápido el piso 24 pero antes de que si quiera la puerta del ascensor se cerrara una mujer de cabellos largos y plateados detuvo diciendo.

-SOUICHI TATSUMI.- La mujer pronto se sometió al ascensor y sujetando al mencionado de una oreja exclamo.- VENDRAS CONMIGO QUIERAS O NO.-

-JA, JAH, Ya no eres tan rudo no amarillo.- Grito De Shaw, burlándose de la desventura de su superior, Morinaga enseguida mostro una foto del Bieber y la rompió en pedacitos.-NOOOOO, BEIBERRRRRR, TU NO TIENES CONCIENCIA AAHHHHH.- Lloro con desquicio, mientras el ojo verde recibía a una chica de cabellos castaños y cuestionaba.

-¿Hola necesitas algo?-La joven ojo miel era encantadora, tenía una cintura hermosa, un cabello castaño hermoso y brillante y unos labios rojos que incitaban a besarle, la chica era tremendamente celestial, Morinaga no se inmuto por su belleza es más expreso tranquilo.

-Sí, bueno, soy nuevo acá y traigo un testigo.-

-Oh, vienes a llenar un reporte, pasa por acá yo te ayudo ok.-

-Claro gracias.- Enseguida la chica ofreció su mano, sensual y se presentó.- Soy Kanako Tatsumi.- La quijada se le callo, era cierto esa mujer hermosa era su hermana, se la pensó estaba completamente contrariado pues la chica era realmente bonita y lo peor LE ESTABA COQUETEANDO! Pues ella sujeto su mano y acaricio sus dedos en señal de querer algo.

-O…Ok,,mejor espero a mi superior.-Aparto su mano sutilmente.

-Vamos no seas tímido dime tu nombre.- Morinaga trago grueso cuando de pronto, escucho.

-KANAAAAAKOOOO.- Un enfurecido Souichi se prendió a la chica a la cual separo de inmediato del lado de un Morinaga bastante confundido.- Deja de hacerte la fácil y vete ya a la universidad.-

-Awwww, que aburrido eres Nii-san.-

-YA LARGATEEEE Y POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS USA MAS ROPA.-

-Pero si este top se me ve kawai, ¿o no muchachos?- Modelo sensual.

Silbidos por parte de todo el personal y uno que otro.- MAMASITA!- Se escuchó en el lugar.

YA LARGATEEEE.- La boto al ascensor el respiraba agitado y su vena del juicio estaba a punto de reventar cuando.

-Sempai, ella es su hermana.- El aludido se giró despacio un aura negra le inundo deprisa, se acercó a Morinaga a quien sujeto del cuello de la camisa y murmuro con voz grave y asesina.

-Ella es mi dulce hermanita, así que ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella, ¿En tendido?-

-Claro, no se preocupe.- Souichi se impactó por la tranquilidad de aquel. Pues extrañamente no mostro interés por la joven.-Bueno a lo que veníamos, hay que apresurarse ok.- Dijo el ojo verde, tomando a Shaw y yendo a una habitación, en la que aquella misma platinada estaba y a la cual miro atento y cuestiono.-Hola ¿es esta la habitación para los reportes internos?-

-Si, por favor siéntate.-

-Muchas gracias.- Se acomodó en la silla, mientras esperaba con tranquilidad a su superior quien por alguna extraña razón no quería entrar.-¿Sempai que pasa?-

-Ese Souichi, déjalo será mejor que trabajemos tu y yo, mientras tanto.- Miro al peli largo.- Sera mejor que trabajes en ese informe Souichi.-

-Esta bien.- Se dio la vuelta dejando solo a ambos, Morinaga analizo la situación, una mujer idéntica a Souichi y con la autoridad de poder dominar a esa bestia entonces exclamo.

-¿Es usted la esposa de Isogai?-

-HA, HA, HA NO… ¿POR QUE?-

-Pues es que en lo poco que llevo de conocer a Souichi, jamás había visto que tuviera esa reacción.-

-Oh es eso…- Dijo tomando la mano de un De Shaw desmayado, para poner las huellas de este en los reportes.- Ese tarado es mi hijo mayor.-

-¿JAHHHH?!- Pronto en su cabeza comenzó a trabajar su hámster, enseguida hizo cuentas, el padre de Souichi por lo que escucho de Isogai (N/A: Esa conversación la explicaremos luego ok.), era el jefe de la policía de Nueva York, su madre es la jefa de Archivos internos y su hijo era el encargado del cuarto de armamentos y por consiguiente Souichi era un detective de Narcóticos y ¿que sería Kanako?, se preguntó pero antes de descifrar el susurro.- Vaya, que familia.-

La mujer sonrió divertida y expreso.- Me llamo Hana, tú debes ser Morinaga Tetsuhiro.-

-SI SENORA.- se puso serio.

-No te preocupes, por lo que piensas, todos lo han pensado, somos una familia muy extravagante, lo sé, y es que las cuestiones policiales siempre han sido nuestro delirio, comenzó con mi esposo y luego yo, ambos nos conocimos en la CIA.-

-Ohhhh en serio!-

-Sí, pero bueno.- Sonrió.- Me alegra que seas el nuevo compañero de Souichi.- Ahora se puso seria y luego triste.-Si, realmente me alegra.- Ahora sonrío de nuevo.- Dime, que sucedió con este tipo.-

-Bueno…-

PAUSA!...

_Los informes son aburridos así que saltémonos esta parte no sin antes decirles que no, no se están equivocando, la familia Tatsumi es una familia de policías, el único miembro que no era policía era Kanako ya que por lo que escuche va a la universidad, por cierto, Hana en tanto hablábamos me confirmo que Souichi tiene solo 25 años de edad, PUEDEN CREEERRRLLOOOOO SOY MAYOR QUE EL DOS ANOS, Eso me hace muy feliz pero… creo que me volveré viejo antes de que este sujeto me haga caso aunque, a pesar de todo es muy… tierno e inteligente, ya que según su madre fue el primero en todo en la academia de policía y se graduó con honores de su carrera en criminología._

Regrese a la oficina ya que faltaba mucho para poder ir a la que sería mi primer arresto aunque fuera Masaki Junya uno de los arrestados, no iba a fallar en esta primera incursión, mi primer encuentro con los malvados, aunque no estoy nervioso ya que ha de ser igual que en Irak o peor, quien sabe…

Por fin llegaba al piso 24, se encamino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina 2 de dicho piso, noto la puerta abierta y antes de poder si quiera tocar para entrar noto algo, que lo dejo helado, Souichi estaba apoyado en la pared al costado de la enorme ventana que daba a una vista hermosa de la ciudad, miraba con entera tristeza un pequeño trozo de papel, parecía una fotografía y por si fuera poco pudo ver como de sus ojos se corría una lagrima; Morinaga se sorprendió de pronto tanto así que en silencio se apartó del lumbral de la puerta y se posó en el pasillo con los ojos redondos como platos, su pecho palpitaba a mil por hora, jamás había sentido eso antes, y más aun sintió un poco de tristeza y zozobra por lo que había presenciado, pero ante todo él tenía que ser fuerte así que inflo el pecho y entro con paso fuerte y diciendo.-Sempai ya termine el reporte, ¿hay otra cosa que quiera que haga?-

-Sí, muereteeee…-

Morinaga sudo una gotita.-¿Qué, pero de qué habla?-

-Bueno creo que eso será imposible, así que ya siéntate y escucha el plan para hoy por la noche.-

-Ok.- Se acomodaron ambos en cada escritorio y enseguida tramaron el plan, claro que Morinaga pensó que sería un fracaso total ya que Souichi era de esos policías que gustaba trabajar solo, sin refuerzos ni nada parecido así que acepte aunque mi subconsciente me dictaba no hacerlo.

-Y ese es el plan.-

Se cruzó de brazos y posando una mano bajo su barbilla, expuso dudoso.- No me cabe duda que es un buen plan pero…- Mirándole serio explico.- Contando con que será un estacionamiento y que no habrán vehículos en ningún nivel, creo que deberíamos de cambiar el plan, la mejor alternativa es llevar un equipo con nosotros y actuar en conjunto, ambos no podremos contra quien sabe cuántos traficantes.- Souichi le miraba serio.

-Morinaga…

-¿Sip?-

-Que parte de YO TRABAJO SOLO ¿NO ENTENDISTE?-

-la parte en que usted muere por hacer eso SEMPAI.- Se ponían de pie y juntaban sus frentes la discusión comenzó de nuevo.

-QUIEN TE CREES YO JAMAS VOY A MORIR.-

-ESO ES LO QUE USTED CREE, UNA BALA Y YA SE ACABO SABE.-

-YO NUNCA HE SIDO HERIDO DESDE QUE ENTRE A ESTE DEPARTAMENTO.-

-¿AH SI? Y QUE LE PASO A SU COMPANERO SI SE PUEDE SABER ¿ENTONCES?- Souichi enseguida se quedó helado y pálido, se apartó de Morinaga y yendo al escritorio.

-…- Morinaga noto el cambio repentino.

-Oiga yo…-

-Podrías dejarme solo.-

-Sempai…-

-Déjame solo quieres.- Su voz parecía dolorosa y triste tanto así que el ojo verde se salió sin pensarlo dos veces, camino por el pasillo hasta chocar con un platinado peli corto quien saludo tranquilamente.

-Oh eres tú el nuevo.- Sonrió.

-Soy Morinaga.-

-Sí, que bueno.- Sonrió.- Que andas haciendo.-

-Bueno deje a solas a mi superior tal parece dije algo que no debía.-

-Ah, no te preocupes, ya se le pasara.- Dijo sonriente.- Ven déjame hablarte un rato, quieres.-

-Claro.- Llegaron a la cafetería en donde, ambos se miraban uno al otro, Isogai bebía su café y miraba con tranquilidad a su interlocutor quien un poco dudoso cuestiono.-¿Y de que quería hablar?-

-Pues… Dime tu, tú me trajiste aquí picaron.-

-Etto…-

-JAJAJA, solo bromeaba…- Miro ahora serio.- Escucha, Moringa, debo advertirte algo.-

-Dígame.-

-Si quieres trabajar con Souichi y llevarte bien, debes apartar el tema de su compañero.- Morinaga arrugo las cejas.

-¿Pero por qué?-

-Por qué no es fácil para el.- Miro ahora al que tenia de frente.- Veo que te dieron la placa de Johnsn, así era como se llamaba ese anciano.-

-¿Anciano?- Cuestiono muy confundido el peli azul.

-Sí, bueno quizás debas saber quién fue el compañero de tu superior.- Expreso con calma.-Él era un viejo amigo del padre de Souichi, Souji Tatsumi, él es el jefe de la policía de Nueva York.-

-QUE, O SEA QUE SOUICHI SEMPAI ES HIJO DEL JEFE DE LA POLICIA.-

-Sipp.- (N/A les dije que lo explicaría xD).- No me mal intérpretes, Souichi ha llegado a donde esta gracias a su inteligencia y a su relación con su antiguo compañero.-

-Entiendo.-Susurro por lo bajo.-Pero que le pasó.-

-ESO NO TE INCUMBE MOCOSO!.- Se escuchó la voz de Sempai que molesto miraba a ambos sujetos.- Si ya dejaron de hablar a mis espaldas, quisiera hablar contigo Morinaga, date prisa.-

-Sí, si ahora voy.- Se movió deprisa y dejando solo a Isogai quien suspiro hondo y susurro.

-Hay Souichi, se te nota a leguas que te gusta el nuevo.- Se acomodó su saco y miro la hora.- Si y tal parece que ya lo aceptaste como tu nuevo compañero, ya que son exactamente las 6 de la tarde y aun no lo has sacado de tu oficina…- Sonrió de medio lado.- Souichi y Tetsuhiro, ya quiero ver como actúa esa pareja…- Sonrió esplendido.

_PAUSA!_

_Bueno fue un __día__ trabajoso y de encuentros __extraños__ del tercer tipo, en un __día__conocí__ al hermano, la hermana y la mama de mi Sempai es __espléndido__ y bastante raroooo __¿__no lo cree? Bien creo que hasta __aquí__ dejare este __capítulo__, puesto que el otro __tendrá__ mas escenas de __acción__ han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros dos ya quiero contarles lo que hablamos en esa __habitación__,__ AHH Souichi cuanto te quiero__…__ Bien no desesperen que pronto __vendré__ con __más__!_

_Se despide Morinaga Tetsuhiro!_


	3. Chapter 3 Una mala jugada

**Hola hermosas aquí os traigo el tres espero os guste y lamento la espera mi pc vieja murió y tuve que reescribirlo gracias por sus comentarios fav y segidas las quiero mucho y sean felices peace!**

**Rush Hour **

**By **

**Aurora la maga.**

**3. Una mala jugada.**

_¡Hola! ¡Soy yo Morinaga-kun de nuevo! ¡Reportándose! Ufffff cuanto lamento haberme tardado es que los papeleos en la jefatura son interminables, bien aquí les traigo un capitulo, interesante espero aprecien mi vida al leerlo haya ¡nos vemos!_

Morinaga (O sea yo) seguía al peli largo, quien habían bajado del ascensor y ahora salían del edificio, el ojo verde miraba curioso a su superior quería abordarlo con preguntas pero mejor se mantuvo en real silencio, pronto noto como el ojo miel sacaba un cigarro y lo fumaba diciendo.-Vendrás con migo sin hacer preguntas, ¿De acuerdo?-

_Claro que acepte, iría a cualquier lado del mundo con ese sujeto aunque él ni siquiera sospechaba que mi admiración y respeto iba por otro sendero, en fin note que se subía a su flamante Minerva era así como la llamaba mi amado ojos de caramelo y enseguida yo me moví a la puerta trasera pero cuál fue mi sorpresa que la puerta del piloto se abría de par en par, al tiempo que escucho de dueño de aquel auto gritar.-_ OI, SOLDADITO, VAS ADELANTE.-

-¿Soldadito?- _Pensé al instante_.- Senpai empiezo a creer que...- Decía mientras me subía.- Que te agrada la idea que fuera un Marine.-

-Marine o no, eres un estúpido sin remedio.- Expreso severo el pelos largo, _pronto sujete el cinturón pero antes de colocarlo exprese severo._

-Antes de irnos, prométeme que llegaremos vivos.-

-Lo intentare.- Respondió prendiendo marcha y al instante en que se cerró el broche del cinturón la marcha comenzó de nuevo loca y rápida.

-POR TODOS LOS CIELOS ¿QUE NO HAY UN POLICIA QUE TE PARE POR ATENTAR CONTRA EL PEATON?-Gritaba el de ojos verdes de manera chillona.

-HA, HA, HA, AQUI TODOS ME CONOCEN COMO EL DEMONIO AL VOLANTE.- dijo girando en una esquina cerrada.

-HA-HAY ¡Jesucristo!.-

-Oi, toma.- _Me ofreció una bolsa y con prisa la sujete en mis manos titilantes. Tragaba grueso y trataba de soportar los mareos, eso no era nada, pensé había resistido a Irak, había resistido a todoooo y un auto con un piloto loco no me iban a vencer. Aparte la bolsa y enseguida me sujete del sujeta manos y susurre_.

-No la necesito.-

-Vaya que valiente.- Dijo raspando llantas en un semáforo y por fin dirigirnos a nuestro lugar de destino...

Unas cuantas horas después…

Llegaron a un lugar enorme con parcelas espléndidamente verdes, el pasto y los arboles rodeando el inmenso lugar, todo iba bien solo faltaban las vacas y ganados pero al admirar un sin fin de flores en el piso, Morinaga inicio a fraguar en su mente, ¿Qué lugar seria ese? más allá encontró lapidas todas iguales ninguna sin algún estilo interesante; todas eran blancas y recurrentes. El ojo verde agrando la mirada y girándose a ver a su compañero dedujo al instante.- ¿EL PANTEON?-

-Si... -respondió con voz tétrica, el peli azul se estreso en el asiento y pronto grito asustado.

-De acuerdo, entiendo que no te caigo bien pero...- El auto se detuvo y Souichi sujetaba su 9milimetros la llevaba a su sobaquera y bajaba gritando a un Morinaga pálido y sudoroso.

-Apresúrate, SOLO TENEMOS UNAS HORAS.-

Al escuchar aquello, el ojo verde comprendió que aquel no quería matarlo, sino más bien, quería mostrarle algo, caminaron un buen tramo dentro del panteón con cuidado de no pisar lugar santo, Morinaga al notar que caminaban y no parecían detenerse miro a lo lejos el auto y cuestiono apresurado.- Senpai, ¿Que hacemos aquí?-

El aludido se detuvo de golpe y dando unos pasos a su lado derecho, fijo su mirada en la lápida la cual parecía nueva, aun unas rosas rojas descansaban sobre la bóveda que sostenía la lápida la cual decía "Johnson, Reynolds, 1959 – 2014" llevo su mano a su bolsillo y de estas saco una bolsita de envoltorio transparente al tiempo que decía tranquilo.- Nos volvemos a ver vejete.- El ojo miel dedico una sonrisa y dejando la bolsita al lado de las rosas se puso de pie, miro a su nuevo compañero y susurro.- Aquí está enterrado mi ex compañero.- Morinaga se sintió verdaderamente mal y triste por el peli largo parecía quererlo mucho; mas sin embargo, no logro evitar contenerse y preguntar.

-¿Cómo murió?- Miles de respuestas surcaban su cabeza, él había pensado que aquel veterano había muerto en combate, quizás en una redada o quizás en un intercambio de balas… pero…

-Se ahogó con una gomita.- (N/A una gomita es un dulce de colores que viene en forma de ositos, los que leyeron the gosth girl me entenderán)

Morinaga casi se cae por la respuesta, ante aquello exclamo.-¿Qué?-

-El viejo tonto, él siempre quiso morir en acción. Pero una miserable, gomita se lo llevo.- Morinaga sudo una gotita y susurro.

-Y… ¿por qué le trajo una bolsa de gomitas?-

-Por qué me encantaba joderlo, siempre le dije que no debía de comer esas cosas que algún día se le pegarían en la dentadura y…-

-OK SEMPAI, ya nos desviamos.- Dijo ahora serio, mirando a su superior.- ¿Por qué me trajo aquí?-

-Quería mostrarte que, la vida no vale la pena como para morir por una simpleza como esta.- Respondió dándose la vuelta y golpeando al ojo verde con su coleta, quien siguió de cerca a su superior y grito enfadado.

-OIGA, TANTO CAMINO Y MISTERIO PARA ESO.-

-Sí, además…- Se detuvo misterioso.- Solo quería decirte que ya estas dentro, así que serás mi nuevo compañero.- Murmuro sin darse la vuelta, Morinaga enseguida sintió hinchársele el pecho estaba contento por fin aquel sujeto lo estaba aceptando y por dentro pensó.

-"No Senpai, la verdadera razón es que me querías presentar a tu compañero."- Morinaga sonrió contento y llegando al lado de sus ojos miel exclamo apurado.

-De acuerdo, si ya estoy dentro eso quiere decir que va a confiar en mí, ¿verdad?-

-No me queda de otra.-

-Y estaría de más decir que no aceptara, que llevemos refuerzos a lo de la noche ¿verdad?-

-Aprendes rápido.- sonreía mientras entraba al auto y susurraba sacando un cigarro.- Así trabajábamos el viejo y yo, así que apúrate ¿quieres?-

-Bien, Senpai.- Se colocó en el auto y pronto se esfumaron….

Brooklyn…

Ya anochecía en el gran Manhattan, pero el tráfico no dejaba de ser acelerado, en la zona más peligrosa de ese distrito un rubio se mueve entre los callejones, abandonaba su auto un deportivo negro, bajaba con elegancia de aquel y cerrando la puerta con fuerza, se quitó sus gafa negras sintiendo el viento contaminado en su rostro, sus cabellos rubios se removieron violentamente, mientras sus pasos le dirigieron a la cajuela en donde presionando un botón esta se abría, dejando ver el contenido de esta, aquel rubio sujeto una maleta parecía llevar algo pesado dentro de esta, cerrando con fuerza dicha puertezuela. Hecho un vistazo a ambos lados y luego miro con esos ojos azules el edificio al frente. Con prisa camino cruzando la avenida y posándose al frente de dos sujetos mal encarados susurro con voz grave y misteriosa.- Traigo lo prometido.-

-Bien, blanquito ahora muévelas y largo.-

-No me iré sin antes ver al Papi.-

-Lo veras hoy a la noche cuando la mercancía esté lista para entregártela.- Respondió el acompañante de quien tomaba la maleta.

-Creo que no fui del todo claro.- Dijo sacando un arma y cargándola al instante que la puso en la cara de aquel maleante.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo elevando las manos y mirando a su compañero, al cual dijo.- llévalo arriba.- El rubio guardo su arma y arrebato la maleta para enseguida acomodar sus ropas y susurrar.

-Esto lo llevo yo.-

-Claro, Claro.- Expreso el sujeto que lo llevaba al ascensor mientras subían escucho decir de su guía.- Al papi no le gusta ser visto, lo veras en la noche pero podrás hablar con el ahora.-

-Con eso me basta.- Dijo tranquilo cuando pronto el aparato llego al piso indicado, Ambos salieron y caminaron por todo el pasillo hasta llegar al fondo de este pronto entraron y lo primero que se aprecio fue la estela negra con rojo de aquella habitación, habían por lo menos 10 hombres en el lugar, todos rodeando al sujeto que parecía ser su líder y quien estaba sentado en el centro en una silla alta y quien fumaba un puro en la oscuridad y más raramente tomaba con su otra mano unas gomitas en una bolsa transparente, la poca luz no permitió apreciar su rostro.

-Masaki…. Junya.- Expreso con voz grave y completamente profunda aquel hombre.- Tal parece que no eres muy paciente, ¿No es verdad?-

-Esa es una de mis debilidades.- Respondió con calma el rubio, elevando la maleta y dejándola caer al piso para luego empujarla con su pie y decir.- Un millón de dólares, comprenderás que no confió en tus hombres, tuve que venir a dejarte el dinero yo mismo.- Agrego mirando a cada uno de ellos.

-De acuerdo, admiro tu honestidad, pero por ahora creo que debes irte ya.-

-¿Y lo mío?-

-Como ya dije, tendrás tu mercancía hoy en la madrugada.-

-Eso está bien solo déjame advertirte algo, ¡SIN TRUCOS!-

-Claro, lo mismo va para ti.- El ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo, era sumamente pesado en esa habitación, sin embargo él no tenía miedo, pronto se giró diciendo.

-Espero mi mercancía.-

-Y yo espero que el dinero este completo.-

-Créeme que lo está.- Dijo yéndose del lugar… Dejando a un sujeto mal humorado y quien grito.

-QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO CUENTEN ESE DINERO.-

Abajo el Junya ya se sometía a su auto dentro una mujer le miraba con seriedad y susurraba con tranquilidad.-¿Esta hecho el trato?-

-Sí, hoy nos darán la mercancía.-

-Bien….- Se retiraron pronto del lugar…

Lugar de encuentro media hora antes...

Souichi se parqueaba tras un pilar y el desnivel de aquel enorme parqueo, ponía el freno de mano y apagaba la marcha, observaba todo examinando algunos puntos y susurro.- Bien, Morinaga Apégate al plan.-

-Claro, Senpai.- Respondió, no había llegado a nadie aun, así que ambos estaban solos en aquel lugar, admirando el tenue paisaje oscuro, Souichi miraba de vez en cuando a su acompañante quien se movía inquieto en el asiento del copiloto, enseguida susurro.

-¿Qué te sucede?-

-Nada, solo estoy un poco nervioso.-

-No va a pasar nada.- Expreso tranquilo el peli largo.

-No es eso, sé que todo saldrá bien… es solo que…- Su aflicción no era lo que iba a suceder si no más bien el encuentro con su viejo amigo Masaki y la tristes que sentía al saber que no estaba en buenos pasos.

-Shhh, calla ahí vienen.- Dijo sujetándole la nuca y agachando su cabeza, dejando que las luces de los otros autos que ya entraban al parqueo iluminaran todo el interior del auto.- Son 4 camionetas y un Camaro negro.- Expreso con calma el policía experto.

-Creo que es más de lo que esperábamos, Senpai.-

-Lo se.- Dijo con calma, creo que debemos dejar que actúen y después apareceremos de la nada entiendes.-

-Claro.- Miraron que ya las luces ya no estaban, aquellos autos estaban subiendo al último piso del parqueo, enseguida Senpai prendió la marcha necesitaría tener encendida su minerva para la acción…

Por otro punto en el último piso del parqueo.

Las marchas en los autos se detuvieron, de entre estos se asomó Masaki, saliendo de su elegante Camaro negro, sin cerrar la puerta se desabrocho la chaqueta, la cual se removió y dejo a evidencia una camisa roja vino, atrás al nivel de su cinturón dos armas elegantes, marca reconocida de los mafiosos traficantes, el rubio finalmente se posó al frente de una de las más lujosas camionetas y toqueteo el vidrio para susurrar.- ¿Ya está todo listo?- El vidrio se bajó enseguida mostrando a un hombre de avanzada edad y canas, quien susurro.

-Claro, te pasaremos la mercancía, a tu auto enseguida.- Dijo para chasquear los dedos y así el rubio ver salir a varios sujetos de entre las camionetas.

-¿En dónde está el papi?-

-Eres listo, él está en la camioneta que esta al centro.- Explico, pues aquellas habían aparcado alrededor de la cuarta.-Cuando termine el traspaso yo mismo te llevare con el.- Agrego aquel hombre.

-De acuerdo sin trucos.- Dijo para ir a su Camarao y accionar el botón que abría la puertezuela, estaban trabajando en movilizar la mercancía, cuando de pronto unos ruidos de llantas rasparse en el pavimento llamo la atención de todos, enseguida el Minerva se posó al frente de aquella operación, pronto salieron de entre este los dos policías que gritaron sus credenciales y apuntaron con armas a cada uno de los maleantes, pero principalmente apuntaban a Masaki y a las camionetas.

-Muy bien ya saben cómo va todo esto.- Expreso Souichi.- No se muevan o les pondremos un poco de plomo a sus cabezas.

-¿Qué significa esto Masaki?-

-Yo no tengo nada que ver, acaso eres tú el que me traiciona.-

-Bueno si no es tuyo entonces reacciona.-

Pronto sacaron sus armas a lo que Souichi y Morinaga se impresionaron, se movieron a prisa a un costado, notando como hacían trizas los vidrios de su amado auto.-AHHHH MALDITOS.- Grito furioso el de gafas, para salir de donde se escondían.

-SOUICHI.- Grito con prisa el ojo verde notando como aquel, no dudaba en disparar y vaya que lo hacía muy bien.

Su mano se movía con entera experiencia, con sus balas hería a sus atacantes justo en las manos, para desarmarlos, no podían creer lo que ocurría ese sujeto tenía una puntería perfecta, pronto quedaron desarmados e incluso Souichi ya que era rodeado por los que antes le disparaban, en cuestión de segundos la lucha comenzaba, el aplicaba golpes, patadas y llaves que dejaban inconscientes aquellos, Masaki y el sujeto del auto miraban asombrados aquello y susurraba.-Ese policía, es muy bueno.-

-Yo creo que mejor dejamos esto para otro día, aunque no creo que el papi pueda confiar en ti de nuevo.- Grito con prisa, gritando.-SAQUENLO de aquí aprisa.- Masaki enseguida gruño, se acercó a su Camaro mientras notaba como el auto que antes había sido protegido golpeaba los demás, Souichi, sujeto un arma y pronto corrió para ponerse al frente de aquella camioneta y comenzar a disparar, pero para su sorpresa aquella era blindada, enseguida y de la nada Morinaga se lanzaba sobre él, para apartarlo, ambos cayeron al piso y grito angustiado.

-¡PERO QUE LE PASA, SE QUIERE MORIR O QUE!-

-¿Pero qué haces novato?-

-Souichi sé que quieres atrapar a ese sujeto, pero.- El mencionado se apartó de él y grito al instante en que se puso de pie.- Date prisa hay que seguirlos, estoy seguro que el papi va en esa camioneta.- Morinaga rodo los ojos y con prisa se coloca a su lado, sintiendo como al frente un Camaro se movía con prisa, tras de la camioneta, corrieron a su maltrecha Minerva y enseguida siguieron, Los tres autos bajaban con prisa el parqueo, chirriando los neumáticos y derrapando, pronto Souichi sujeto de entre la pequeña guantera un arma y grito apurado.-

-Dispara a los neumáticos.-

-Ok.- Morinaga saco su torso por la ventana, miraba todo pasar muy rápido y enseguida y con pose militarizada disparo pero ni uno hizo que aquellos neumáticos desfallecieran.-Maldición, son neumáticos blindados.-

-¿Qué?, imposible, esas cosas no las venden ni por internet.- Grito, el pelos largos notando como bajaban al último nivel y salían del lugar golpeando a varios autos en su camino aquellos maleantes, el Camaro fue el segundo y ellos serían los terceros pero, un auto se posó al frente de la salida del parqueo y chocándolo dejaron la persecución, Souichi luego de aquel golpe se sujetaba la frente con una mano el choque había sido severo, rápidamente miro a su compañero quien tenía un hilo de sangre en la frente pronto cuestiono.

-¿Oye Morinaga, estas bien?-

-Agg… si.- Respondió con calma, pero la calma se borró cuando, de la nada las puertas de su auto eran abiertas, dos grandulones los sujetaban a cada uno, colocando un pañuelo en sus rostros, dejándolos inconscientes.

Una mujer salía del auto chocado, se trataba de una peli roja la cual grito con una mano en la nuca.- Amárrenlos bien, y pónganlos en la cajuela de prisa.- Murmuro para sujetar su móvil y marcar un numero.-¿Ya los tengo, tu atrapaste al papi?-

-_**No, se escapó… Raiko-san ¿Estas bien?-**_

-Si solo un pequeño empujoncito nada mas.- Sonrió.- Llevare a estos tarados a la bodega.-

-_**De acuerdo allá nos vemos.-**_ La mujer abandono los autos para subirse aún más, ordenando el irse rápido pues las sirenas se escuchaban ya, muestras de que la policía estaba ya casi cerca…

_PAUSA!_

_Auch, ahora que lo recuerdo con ese golpe fue la primera cicatriz en mi cabeza, Senpai a veces es muy arrebatado, pero si no fuera por eso no hubiese pasado esto…_

Después de una hora, aun viajaban en el baúl de aquel auto, el primero en despertarse fue Morinaga quien noto que sus manos estaban amarradas, pero otra de las cosas que noto era que, se encontraba sobre alguien en ese incómodo y angosto lugar, aclaro su mirada y gracias a las luces de stop de aquel auto pudo admirar el rostro inconsciente de su Senpai frente al suyo.-Oh cielos…- Susurro el ojo verde, para con prisa acercar este al rostro de Senpai para constatarse que aun respiraba, y efectivamente así era.- AHHH Gracias a dios.- Expreso con calma y animado, ahora se hizo la difícil tarea de intentar zafar sus manos pero no lo logro y entre tanto movimiento Souichi despertaba con calma.

-Hummggg, ¿Qué paso?- Morinaga se detuvo de inmediato, sus orbes se agrandaron enormemente, susurrando.

-Sen-Senpai.-

-¿Q…Que rayos haces Morinaga?- Cuestiono bastante directo y enfadado, para pronto intentar apartarlo con sus piernas pero no pudo moverlas, entonces comenzó a moverse de más gritando.-¿Qué DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ, EN DONDE ESTAMOS, POR QUE estas enzima mío, que carajos es eso duro que siento en mi…?- Morinaga se sonrojo.- NO ME JODAS.-

-Umgg…- Intento explicar.- Es que te mueves mucho, deja de hacerlo.-

-Por un carajo ¿estas excitado?-

-Emmm.- Sonrió un poco.-Lo siento.-

-Cuando salga de aquí te mato, lo juro.- Grito bastante severo, ahora poniéndose sonrojado también, pues aquella abultes en el peli azul comenzaba a hacer estragos en el suyo propio.- Ahg.- Gimió por lo bajo.

-¿He?-

-Cállate, y deja de moverte quieres.-

-Pero yo no me estoy moviendo.-

-Hug…-Miro a un costado.- Piensa en otra cosa, ¿Quieres?- Ambos miraron a los costados y dejando eso a un lado se preguntaron.

-Al parecer hemos sido secuestrados.- Morinaga miraba a todos lados en aquel pequeño lugar.

-No me digas, ¿Tú crees?-Expreso el peli largo con sarcasmo.- Diablos este día ha pasado a la historia como el peor de mi vida.-

-Tranquilícese Senpai.- Susurro por lo bajo.- Creo que se detuvieron.- Amos se quedaron expectantes, enseguida escucharon los portazos resonar, ahora se escuchaba el chirrido de las llaves.- Hay que hacernos los dormidos.-

-Ok.- Susurro para cerrar con calma los ojos, cuando de pronto la luz inundo el lugar, ambos eran tomados y llevados a unas sillas, los sentaron en estas y los amararon más espalda con espalda, pronto la peli roja llego con una manguera y les roció agua, empapándolos por completo y haciéndolos "Despertar" Respiraban agitados y miraban a todos lados, notando como aquella mujer del demonio dejaba caer la manguera, enseguida admiraron ambos el lugar, se trataba de una bodega enorme, parecía estar muy bien oculta y tenía tecnología de punta, pues varios monitores se pudieron apreciar al fondo de este.

-Finalmente despiertan.- Expreso aquella.

-¿Quién demonios eres?- Cuestiono el peli largo realmente enfadado.

-Nadie que te interese.- Respondió la mujer para pronto susurrar.- Me las van a pagar, ese golpe en la cabeza me dolió.-

-Lo mismo va para ti, maldita loca.- Grito severo el peli largo.

-Ahg, Senpai cálmese.- Grito el ojo verde.- Escuche señorita, ¿Podría decirnos porque estamos aquí?-

-Vaya al menos él es amable.- Sonrió la mujer acariciando un flequillo en su rostro, para acercarse moviendo sus caderas con gracia y llegar al peli azul, para sentarse en sus piernas y abrazarle la nuca diciendo por lo bajo.- Cariño, eso no te lo puedo responder aun, pero me gustaría saber tu nombre.-

-Morinaga Tetsuhiro.-

-Ah, eres Japonés.-

-Si.-

Souichi miraba la escena por sobre su hombro.- Oi, loca déjate de tonterías y responde de una vez.-

-¿Parece que alguien quiere atención también…?- Ahora llevaba una mano a los largos cabellos del Tatsumi.- Tu debes ser Souichi Tatsumi.-

-¿Cómo sabes mí nombre, bruja?-

-No es necesario saberlo, el rumor es cierto, eres un policía tirano, psicópata y mal educado, pero lamentablemente guapo.-Sonrió, para soltar su cabello, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y expresaba con calma.- paciencia, pronto sabrán por que están aquí.- Expreso para escuchar, como la enorme puerta de la bodega se abría, dejando entrar el Camaro negro el cual rugió haciendo eco en el lugar, pronto se aparcó y pagando la marcha, ambos policías miraron expectantes al sujeto que se bajaba de aquel deportivo, pronto notaron que se trataba del rubio.

-Masaki.- Susurro Morinaga, arrugando las cejas en enfado, Senpai que había sido atado sus espaldas, solo pudo girar su cabeza un poco para cuestionar.

-¿Qué dijiste Tetsuhiro?-

-Senpai…- Expreso el ojo verde.- Ese sujeto es Masaki Junya.-

-El que hacia trato con el papi.-

-Si efectivamente.- Susurro, Tetsuhiro admiraba el caminar del rubio quien con, calma se retiraba la chaqueta negra quedando solo en la camisa roja vino, lanzándola a otra silla cercana y dejando ver aquellos pantalones negros, camino alrededor de ambos, mirando asesino al peli largo, después se situó frente a Tetsuhiro y sin mediar palabra alguna le sujeto el rostro con calma se acercó de más a este y susurro.

-Nos volvemos a ver Tetsuhiro.- Sus ojos brillaron con entera pasión, y esto no lo paso de largo Souichi, pues el admiraba todo lo que pasaba bueno al menos hasta donde podía ver, Masaki noto como las cejas del peli largo se fruncían en enfado y pronto vio venir el reclamo.

-¿Oye tú, que demonios haces Morinaga quien demonios es este sujeto?-

-No le hablaste de nosotros, Tetsuhiro, que mal novio eres.- Mofo con voz grave.

-MASAKI, NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES.- Gruño apurado el Morinaga.

-¿Novio, quien yo?- Grito enfadado Senpai.

-¿Entonces, me equivoco?- Cuestiono divertido.- Disculpa, entonces… pero te diré que estas desperdiciando el tiempo si no eres nada de el.- Dijo para dedicarle un beso atrevido que dejo bastante mareado a Morinaga….

PAUSA

_Ok… quizás les mentí un poquito, emmm pasa que Masaki fue el primer amor de mi vida y pues, verlo de nuevo me desconcertó, espero me disculpen solo quería que no me asesinaran por no hacer de mi Senpai el primero en mi lista he, he, he sigamos sigamos…._

Lentamente se apartó de los labios de Tetsuhiro y susurrándole un.- Siempre han sido deliciosos tus labios.- Se puso de pie para ordenar.- Liberen a Tetsuhiro.- Pronto soltaban los amarres del peli azul, dejando a un atado al Senpai quien miraba furioso a esos dos.

-¿Masaki que está pasando?-

-Pasa que, tú y tu amigo, han arruinado años de investigación del FBI.- Tetsuhiro abrió enorme los ojos.

-¿Qué?- Cuestiono impactado el ojo verde, notando como Masaki sacaba de su billetera la credencial del conocido grupo.-Raiko y yo llevamos años queriendo atrapar al Papi, y justo ahora se haría el primer encuentro, pero ustedes lo arruinaron todo, ahora el, ya no confiara más en mí y no podre reconocerlo.-

-¡Y QUE BUENO!- Grito con enfado el peli largo.-Ese no es asunto de federales.- Bramo bastante divertido.

-Tu no entiendes.- Expreso Masaki bastante severo.- Este sujeto a trabajado durante mucho tiempo y es probable que sea uno de los nuestros o de los suyos.- Souichi agrando la mirada y enseguida susurro.

-Eso lo hace más interesante.- Dijo para ahora gruñir.- Suéltame o quieres que te recuerde el acuerdo de las leyes de Nueva York, con respecto a los federales y la policía.-

-Suéltenlo.- Ordeno a lo que sus acompañantes así lo hicieron.

Souichi ya liberado sujetaba sus muñecas acariciándolas y expresando.- Morinaga te espero afuera.-

-Está bien Senpai.- Dijo para verlo partir.

Ahora ambos quedaron solos, mirándose unos a otros, pronto el rubio fue el primero en hablar.-Tetsuhiro… Lamento haber desaparecido tan de repente.-

-No es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de esto.- Expreso el ojo verde, dijo para emprender camino.- Pero, me alegra que no seas un traficante.- Susurro tranquilo.- Ya habrá tiempo de platicar.- Se dispuso a salir.

-Oye.- Llamo el rubio para lanzarle las llaves de su Camaro negro.- Toma, no hay transporte en millas ni taxis cerca y tu amigo no creo que quiera caminar.-

-Gracias lo dejare en un lugar seguro cuando lleguemos a casa.-

-De acuerdo.- Masaki le vio partir en su auto, a su lado Raiko cruzada de brazos susurro.

-¿Este acontecimiento intervendrá en nuestro trabajo?-

-No, absolutamente no.- Expreso con calma.- Lo que si te aseguro es que ese sujeto de cabellos largos lo veremos muy seguido.- Raiko suspiro.-Vamos hay que informar de lo sucedido.-

-De acuerdo.-

Ya llevaba un buen tramo caminando, estaba haciendo frio y el agua que recibió su cuerpo le pasaba la factura, tenía sus manos y brazos abrazando su cuerpo, la madrugada había cedido ahora todo se tenía de un celeste claro, pues ya eran alrededor de las 6 de la mañana, en su cabeza solo podía escucharse la discusión interna que traía, pues se sentía traicionado. Su compañero no le había comentado que conocía a ese rubio sujeto, sus pensamientos lo llevaron a gruñir y susurrar.- Ese bastardo me mintió y de forma grande.- Se rascaba la nariz con su mano y agregaba.- No se lo perdonare.-

Pronto llego a su lado un auto, se enfada en saber que se trata del Camaro negro enseguida siguió caminando a lo que Tetsuhiro le dice con voz suave y pacifica.- Senpai suba al auto por favor.-

-Ni muerto me subiré a esa mierda.-

-Pero, ¿Por qué?-

-No quiero estar cerca de un mentiroso tan grande como tu.- Respondió directo.

A lo que el peli azul detuvo la marcha y se bajó apresurado diciendo.- Escuche, yo no le dije nada de Masaki porque no sabía que era el o no, incluso yo me sorprendí al instante en que el soplón dijo su nombre.-

-¿Qué hay de eso de que son amantes?- Morinaga le miro dudoso.- Me mentiste de la manera más ruin, eres Gay, ¿No es verdad?-

-Pues, eso… no tengo por qué decírselo son asuntos privados, usted sabe.-

-Tienes razón, no me interesa.- Dijo indignado.- Voy a ir contigo, pero ni creas que te he perdonado, ahora bien, necesitamos hablar de algo.-

-Ok.- Ambos se subieron, de prisa, yendo al apartamento más cercano el de Souichi.

Admiraba el desorden que tenía aquel, parecía una zona de guerra enseguida el pelo largo, solo opto por agacharse a levantar algunas cosas y acariciar a su perro quien con cariño le movía la cola y se rozaba en sus piernas, haciéndole casi caer, Tetsuhiro sonrió ante aquella escena, fue divertido ver a Senpai tratando de no caer por las gracias de su mascota que al parecer tenia complejo de gato, pronto llegaron a la parte más arreglada de aquel enorme apartamento la cocina, enseguida el peli largo susurro, abriendo la nevera y dejando ver solo unas cuantas cervezas y comida para micro ondas.- Quería comentarte algo.- Dijo para ofrecer una cerveza.

-Eh, no gracias, prefiero tomarme una más tarde.- Negó haciendo una reverencia.-¿Pero que me quería decir Senpai  
>?-<p>

-Algo que dijo tu amante.-

-Que no es mi amante.- Remetió con enfado.

-Claro que lo es, él lo dijo.-

-El no dijo… ahggg concentrémonos quiere.-

-Bueno, lo que dijo ese sujeto me ha dejado intrigado aún más me ha dejado intrigado el hecho de que parece que tiene razón.-

-A ver cuáles son sus teorías.- Decía mientras buscaba algo que cocinar en la cocina.

-El hecho de que ese sujeto El papi tuviese un sistema en sus autos de total blindaje, ¿Me pregunto cómo lo consiguió? Y si esos elementos pertenecen a los que fueron robados hace unos meses atrás?-

-Meses atrás.- Dijo depositando huevos y harina para panqueques en un tazón el peli azul, mientras Souichi llevaba su mano a su barbilla y susurraba.- cuando el vejete murió, todos asistimos a su funeral, incluso los de bodega fueron, fue así como fue asaltado el almacén, se robaron una camioneta y algunos elementos más, es probable que esas camionetas sean copias de la que se robaron.- Expresaba inquieto.- Y lo he confirmado con la teoría de los federales, sin duda es alguien interno.-

-¿Pero quién?- Cuestionaba ya Tetsuhiro a su lado con una montaña de Panqueques. Souichi le miro impactado.

-¿En qué momento tú?-

-Perdone es que tengo hambre no hemos comido desde ayer.- Ahora le retiro la cerveza.- Y esto no es desayuno.-

Souichi elevo una ceja y susurró molesto.- Oye, no te portes como una ama de casas en mi presencia.-

-De acuerdo, lo siento, pero es que…- Miro a su alrededor.- No se ofenda pero creí que era más ordenado.-

-Mmm, no paso mucho en casa y cuando vengo no me dan ánimos de nada ¿entiendes?-

-Claro pero…- El timbre sonó.-¿Mmm, espera a alguien Senpai?-

-No…- Se puso de pie y enseguida miro por el monitor que daba al piso primero en donde, aprecio a una mujer hermosa que llevaba a dos adolescentes mellizos.- ¡AH, NO PUEDE SER!-

-¿Qué, que fue?-

-Es, Es.- Dijo afligido y angustiado cuando de pronto.

-_**Souichi Tatsumi, sé que estás ahí, abre la puerta, hoy te toca cuidar de los niños y no me vengas con que no puedes.-**_Senpai se dio de topes a en la pared y tocando el botón del micrófono expreso.

-Ho-Hola… si, am, espera un poco quieres.- Replico para enseguida comenzar a levantar el tiradero y meterlo a un closet.- Quítate de ahí Tiberius.- Dijo a su perro, quien al apartarse dejo ver el papel de diario en el suelo, corría de un lado a otro Morinaga sin entender susurro.

-¿Senpai que pa…?-

Se detuvo y miro a su compañero con la coleta eriza y grito.- Escucha, lo que vas a ver y escuchar júrame que no le dirás a nadie entiendes.-

-Claro pero…- Ya la puerta se abría y al mismo tiempo se escuchaba una mujer realmente molesta.

-SOUICHI, ESTAS LOCO SI PIENSAS QUE VOYA ESEPRAR MAS.- Abrió la puerta de golpe y noto a ambos hombres adentro, para pronto susurrar.- Oh lo siento.-

Souichi tiro todo al piso y enseguida fue atacado por los dos chicos, quienes le gritaron.-PAPA!-

El callo al piso siendo atacado por cosquillas y de más, de parte de esos enanos de 12 años, mientras que la mujer en la puerta decía estérica.- HAZTE RESPONSABLE POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA Y CUIDALOS OK.- Se despidió y azoto la poeta.

Morinaga estaba confundido.-¿Papa, responsable, que, qué demonios pasa aquí?-

-Chicos que tal si van a su habitación preferida.-

-OK.- salieron en camino ambos platinados, mientras él se levantaba y gritaba.

-Habrá panqueques para el desayuno.-

-GENIAL!- gritaron ambos. Para pronto el peli largo jalar a su compañero y susurrar.

-E, Escucha, ellos son algo así como mis hijos.-

-¿Algo así?, son iguales a usted.-

-Sí, lo sé, lo seee.- Gruño.- Pero es que esa mujer.- Señalo la puerta.- Se las arregló para emborracharme y quedar embarazada, YO NI siquiera me acuerdo.- Expreso realmente sofocado.-

-Cielos, SE APROBECHO DE USTED.-

-Es lo más seguro, claro que reconocí a los niños cuando ella apareció con los dos bodoques son idénticos a mi… pero yo a ella no la quiero.- Suspiro.- Ni siquiera la conozco.-

¿JAH?- Se preguntó angustiado el ojo verde.-¿Pero que dice Senpai?-

-Escucha paso en una fiesta de la jefatura, solo sé que ella estaba en el departamento de reclamos y pues, ammm ¿para qué te cuento?-

-Su familia lo sabe.-

-No y tú no se los vas a decir ok.-

-¿Pero que le ha dicho a los niños?-

-Que, mami y yo jugamos a las traes.- (HAHAHAHAHA POR DIOS LAS COSAS QUE SE ME OCURREN XDDDD)

-Que infantil eres Souichi.- Le miro serio.

-Escucha, sé que son mis hijos, los amo, pero esa mujer es horrenda de alma!-

-Oh entiendo.-

-Me quiere atar y yo no estoy listo para el matrimonio.-

-Oh…- Dijo cabizbajo el peli azul.

-Deja de poner esa cara y ayúdame haz mas de esas cosas.-

-Ok.-Se encaminaba a la cocina cuando cayó en cuenta.-¿Pero y el trabajo?-

-Solo será por hoy.- Expreso con calma el peli largo.

-De acuerdo, le ayudare solo por hoy…- Susurro despacio yendo a la cocina, mientras Senpai de nuevo era atacado por el perro y por sus hijos, eran hermosos, pensó Morinaga lástima que no habían sido creados de la manera correcta, mientras hacia los panqueques un sentimiento le invadió al ojos verdes, el sentirse parte de esa familia, siendo los dos los padres de esos niños, le resultó bastante hermoso y sin pensar una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. A lo que pronto escucho a su lado.

-¿Te gusta mi papi?- Se preguntó una chiquilla de pelos platas a lo que el Morinaga le miro tétrico y susurro.

-¿Hola jovencita, am, que dijiste?-

-Lo estás viendo con cara de estúpido eso quiere decir que te gusta.-

-¿Ahg?- Soltó un suspiro no cabía duda eran sus hijos.- No claro que no nena.-

-A mí no me mientes quizás papa sea distraído pero yo sí puedo ver lo que sucede te gusta y eso es todo.-

-No, pero, si así fuera, ¿sabes que no estaría bien?-

La chica sonrió.- Por mí no hay problema, papi es un hombre apuesto y deseado, hay muchos que quieren con él, pero él ni se da cuenta.- Dijo pinchando el alma de Morinaga.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-El abuelo nos lo dijo.- Sonrió.

-¿El abuelo, de que hablas?-

-Papi no sabe que ya conocemos al abuelo y a la abuela, incluso ni siquiera sabe que de vez en cuando nos quedamos en su trabajo después de la escuela, y créeme he visto a todos esos sujetos lo AMAN.- La joven se alejaba.- Así que si yo fuera tú me apurara.-

-Ah…- Un rostro sorprendido se notó en el peli azul quien hacia memoria y recordaba a todos en la jefatura y como le miraban.- Esos malditos.- Gruño para por fin terminar su labor e ir con su Senpai, una misión tenía en su corazón ganárselo.

_PAUSA!_

_Bueno sé que es una enorme sorpresa y que hemos avanzado muy poco en la relación, pero no coman ansias mi Senpai y yo estaremos juntos solo hay que esperar a que él se enamore de mí, ja, ja, ja bueno ammm, quería decirles que SORPRESA si Senpai es papa y de dos niños muy inteligentes, la chica se llama Hana que en lo que a mí respecta es una niña demonio y el chico, pues aun no lo sé no tengo entendido como se llama, porque no habla mucho, pero vaya que es inteligente, en fin así queda este capítulo, con muchas preguntas y misterios no es verdad, espero os haya gustado, a veces es difícil recordar tanta cosa, pero juro que lo hare y más sabiendo que les encantara saber cómo llegamos a la cama Senpai y yo…. *son rojo* solo de acordarme me hago bolita…. Awww espero verlas en el que sigue._

_Morinaga Tetsuhiro se despide!_


	4. Chapter 4 Miradas, Armas y Besos

_**Hola hermosas como esta! Soy Aurora san de Nuevo! **_

_**Primero que nada quiero aclarar algunas cosas de las cuales se me escaparon en capítulos atrás, la primera es las edades de Senpai y Morinaga (35) y (34) para que les cuadre lo de los hijos de Senpai n_n ahora con respecto a la compañera de Masaki se llama Raiko y la secretaria de Senpai es REIKA hahaha muchos errores lo siento por eso gracias a Michel Méndez me entere **____** En fin nenas las dejo que lean cuídense mucho y super besotes espero nos e traumen con este capo bye!**_

_**Rush hour.**_

_**By:**_

_**Aurora la maga**_

_**4. Miradas, armas y besos.**_

_Hola! Morinaga-kun ha regresado!_

_Cielos he tenido mucho trabajo que hacer en la jefatura y pues no había tenido tiempo de darles mis reportes y experiencias… así que esta vez espero que se alegren con los que les contare, luego del gran golpe fallido con Masaki y el papi; además de la sorpresa de que Senpai es padre a los dulce 35 años de edad. Llego el momento de enfrentar a nuestros superiores y la jefatura por tan bochornosa noche…_

_Iniciemos…_

Ya estaban de camino a la jefatura, el silencio era tremendo en el camaro negro, Souichi se había negado a viajar en ese absurdo vehículo, pero al no haber otra opción ya que su amada Minerva había sido chocada acepto el subirse a ese ridículo medio de transporte, los niños habían estado muy emocionados al ir en ese auto; pero a él le causaba dolor de estómago, finalmente y luego de dejar a los niños con su madre en el trabajo. _Más bien Senpai los abandono tocando el timbre y salió corriendo, primero le llamo a la madre de esas hermosas criaturitas_. Ahora ambos estaba en un semáforo Tetsuhiro miraba el camino y de vez en cuando admiraba a su Senpai de reojo pues este, tenía una especial atención en cierta parte baja de su cuerpo, el Morinaga se incomodó puesto que Senpai no dejaba de verle la entre pierna ante esto en el siguiente semáforo susurro.

-Ejem… ¿Hay algo que le interese Senpai?-

El mencionado se mosqueo de prisa miro al peli azul con un real sonrojo y susurro mirando a la ventana.-No, para nada.- Dijo para sentir como avanzaban de nuevo, segundos después aquellos ojos miel le dedicaban la mirada a sus bajos, esto lo estaba excitando de maneras incomprendidas y pensando.

_-"¿Por qué me ve así?"-_ Se preguntó aun conduciendo, era extraño, el no parecía de esos sujetos a los que les gustaran los Gay, mas sumado a eso la forma en que reacciono al saber que Masaki había sido amante suyo, en todo esto el Morinaga susurro.-Oiga si tiene algo que decir dígalo y ya.-

-¡DE QUE HABLAS IDIOTA!-Gruño ahora sacando un cigarro, maldijo al aire al recordar que había dejado abandonado su Zippo en la mesa de su hogar observo el tablero de aquel dichoso auto y acercando su mano al botón de la cigarrera de aquel se agacho, en aquel movimiento una vuelta brusca se dio por parte del Morinaga, quedando así el pelo largo, encajado entre sus piernas y el volante.-PERO QUIEN CARAJOS TE ENSENO A MANEJAR.- Grito tratando de salir de aquel lugar.

-¡O-oiga! ¡¿Qué, qué hace ahí?!-

-¿Y cómo se supone que voy a saber, cómo llegue aquí?, demonios.- Decía tratando de salir pero su cinturón había quedado enganchado en el freno de mano. Morinaga sujeto su cabeza y susurro.

-No se mueva así.- Dijo para constatar que en su afán de salir de ahí, estaba rozando un lugar que no debía con su hermoso rostro.

-¡Ahhh, bastardo!- Gritaba golpeándole con fuerza las piernas. Morinaga se detuvo en un semáforo y ahora si soltaba el timón para sujetar la cabeza de su superior, a un costado en la calle había otro vehículo que se enteró de los gritos del ojo verde y de la situación extraña, pues una cabeza subía y bajaba entre las piernas del ojo verde quien escucho.

-Kyahhh.- Giro despacio su rostro y con pálida expresión noto un grupo de mujeres en un convertible rojo las cuales gritaban.- Dale duro amiga, ESTA GUAPO .-

-Aggg.- Souichi por fin se liberaba y de manera apresurada salió con el pelo pegado en las mejías y el rostro sonrojado por el agitado acto, en tanto aquello paso, las mujeres se quedaron en silencio pero enseguida gritaron.

-kyahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.- El semáforo se puso verde, Tetsuhiro no entendían que tanto gritaban esas dementes, lo que si sabía es que había que parquearse en algún lugar puesto que no podía manejar así, raspo llantas en un estacionamiento y frenando de golpazo se bajó para caminar de un lado a otro revolviendo sus cabellos azules al tiempo que decía.

-Ya, tranquilízate, cálmate, ahhh es tu Senpai no pienses rarezas con él, caray.-

-Morinaga.- Escucho del pelos largo quien se bajaba con un entrecejo realmente fruncido y cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Me quieres decir por qué carajos, te detuviste?-

El mencionado llevo una mano a su boca y susurro.- Es un patán ni siquiera se da cuenta que eso fue demasiado.-

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-No na-nada.- Susurro para apurarse y caminar un poco incómodo, pronto el Tatsumi admiro la incomodidad en el Ojo verde y noto algo peculiar, un bulto que se asomaba en aquellos pantalones, ante esto se enfureció y grito.

-TE PUSISTE DURO DE NUEVO.-

-A… Es que.- Susurro bastante asustado.- Es que tú me estabas mirando raro y de repente te quedaste atrapado entre mis piernas y tu rostro se rozaba en mis… y yo este.-

-ERES UN BASTARDO.-Grito dedicándole un golpe enorme en la cara para dejar al ojo verde tirado en el piso y mirando estrellitas.- Son unos malditos enfermos todos los homosexuales caray.- Dijo para meterse al auto y cerrar de sopetón la puerta y al mismo tiempo pitar.- DATE PRISA, NO TENGO TODO EL DIA, ORDENA TUS IDEAS Y SUBETE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ.- Morinaga en el piso susurro.

-Es su culpa, porque me mira de esa manera...- Susurro para enseguida levantarse y sacudirse…-No es justo, el se comporta raro y yo recibo los golpes…- Ahora se encaminaba a la puerta y sujetaba la manija susurrando.- Pero esto no se va a quedar así.- Acaricio su rostro, entrando al auto.

Ya en la Jefatura ambos estaban en la oficina del jefe de esta quien admiraba un folder de color negro, sus ojos corrían de un lado a otro leyendo con suma prisa, admiraba por momentos a ambos sujetos y susurraba.- Esto es realmente un desastre.- Susurro con rabia dejando a un lado el documento y gritando elevadamente.- 15 autos chocados, obstrucción de el equipo de maniobras del FBI, destruyeron propiedad de la jefatura y para rematar sus armas se han perdido.- Gruño.- USTEDES SON UNA VERGÜENZA PARA NARCOTICOS.-Ahora suspiraba.- ¿Por qué no simplemente pidieron ayuda y ya?- Ninguno decía nada solo agachaban la mirada, mas sin embargo cierto pelo largo miraba de reojo a su compañero.-Digan algo, a su favor.-

-Señor Isogai, nosotros no estábamos enterados que el FBI… y pues quisimos trabajar por nuestra cuenta puesto que…-

-NADA, NINGUNA EXCUSA ES VALIDA PARA ESTE DESASTRE, AHORA SUS ROSTROS HAN SIDO EXPUESTOS, NO PODEMOS SEGUIR TENIENDOLOS EN NARCOTICOS.-

-¿De qué hablas Isogai?- Cuestiono ahora si reaccionando el peli largo.- Eso nunca ha importado, yo me muestro todo el tiempo.-

-Claro, que te dejas ver siempre, eres un descuidado del demonio.- Dijo molesto.- Ahora tu familia está en peligro, ambas familias están en peligro.- Gruño severo.- Según lo que hemos investigado del Papi tiene una forma de trabajar como el cartel mexicano y recuerdan que ellos no se quedaran tan tranquilos al ver que su negocio ha sido obstruido por un par de incompetentes como ustedes dos.- Expreso severo.- Quedan relevados de este caso.-

-¡QUE!- Grito Souichi molesto y poniéndose en pie.- NO TIENES DERECHO.-

-Pues sí, lo tengo soy el jefe de este maldito departamento.- Souichi se silenció.- Son ordenes de arriba, no volverás a las calles COMO DETECTIVE, ¿entendido?-

-Imposible.- Grito molesto el pelos largo.- No es posible.- Agrego poniéndose en pie e intentando salir de la oficina cuando de pronto Isogai dijo.

-Souichi, entrega tu placa.-

El mencionado se giró bastante erizo.-¿Cómo dijiste?- Le miro asesino.

-Lo siento mucho pero debes entregarme tu placa.-

Morinaga observaba como el ojos miel se acercaba al escritorio y se quitaba el collar para tirarlo con rabia a la mesa al tiempo que susurraba.- Estas cometiendo un verdadero error.- Isogai no cambio su forma de verlo, noto como el pelos largos se retiraba azotando la puerta, mientras él se quitaba la suya y susurraba.

-De verdad lo siento mucho.-

-Dile a esa histeria con patas que quedan suspendidos hasta nuevo aviso, lo siento mucho pero no puedo permitir que vuelva a hacer una tontería.- Expuso Isogai. Recibiendo la placa del Morinaga quien salió de la oficina y siguió a su compañero, en tanto Isogai, tomaba el teléfono de su escritorio y susurraba.- Ya está hecho, ¿Estás seguro que esto debe ser así, Souji-san?- Las instrucciones se detallaban en la otra línea el asentía y afirmaba.- Esta bien espero que tenga razón.-

Finalmente fuera de la jefatura Souichi fumaba realmente molesto, caminando de un lado a otro, era la segunda vez que ese sujeto le quitaba su placa, estaba furioso, odiaba aquello, pero ante la imponente orden no tuvo más que aceptar la realidad, llamaba a un taxi y escuchaba tras suyo.-Souichi Senpai, espere.- Antes de subirse admiro al ojo verde y cuestiono.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿A dónde va?-

-Voy a casa y tú también deberías.- Dijo con calma el pelo largo, apunto de abandonarlo, cuando de pronto una idea vino a su cabeza.- Un momento…- Susurro, dejando el taxi irse.-Morinaga.- Le hablo un poco confuso.- ¿Tienes familia?-

-Si mi hermano, menor porque.-

-Rápido hay que ir, a tu casa.- Susurro para apurarse a ir al horrible camaro en donde raspo llantas y mientras iba manejando siendo indicado por el ojo verde susurro.- Es probable que tu familia esté en peligro.-

-¿Pero a mí no me conocen?-

-Masaki dijo algo importante, el menciono que podría ser uno de los nuestros eso quiere decir que ahora saben quién eres.- Souichi estaba realmente serio.-He seguido a ese sujeto durante mucho tiempo y mi instinto no me falla.- Observo siniestro a su compañero y cuestiono.-¿Sabes por qué mantengo oculto la verdad de mis hijos?-

-¿Por qué teme que su padre lo case con la bruja de su novia?-Cuestiono en respuesta.

-QUE NO ES MI NOVIA Y…si en parte tienes razón.- Se estresó.- No me imagino siendo amarrado con esa loca.- Ahora le miro completamente angustiado.- La razón es porque no deseo que nadie me tenga en sus manos, toda mi familia está relacionada con la ley tienen entrenamiento pero mis hijos no.-

-¿Y usted cree, que el papi no sepa de sus criaturas?- El pelo largo negó.

-NADIE MAS QUE TU LO SABE.-

Morinaga sudo una gotita.- "_Si supiera que ya toda su familia lo sabe_"- Pensó, para con prisa gritar.- Es aquí.- Dijo señalando un edificio departamental, pronto bajaron corriendo al edificio y en cuanto llegaron al piso indicado, Morinaga noto algo que no le agrado para nada.- La puerta está abierta.-Souichi enseguida saco un arma de su espalda, Morinaga le miro confuso.-¿De dónde saco usted?-

-Shhh,- Silencio, para ofrecerle otra y susurrar.- HAZ SILENCIO.- ordeno, para hacerle unas señales con su mano.- Tu ve de ese lado yo iré de este.- Dijeron ambos para entrar al departamento, Tetsuhiro se aterro al ver todo revuelto en el piso, trago grueso y pensó.

_-"Kunihiro"-_ Entonces se movieron con armas listas, y apoyándose a las paredes, Tetsuhiro comenzaba a sudar, mientras que Souichi también lo hacía, él llegaba a las habitaciones mientras que su compañero llegaba a la cocina en donde sintió un olor peculiar, pero no logro ver nada, ya limpia el área de la cocina y sala se movió a las habitaciones uniéndose a su Senpai, faltaba nada más una habitación que investigar cuando escucho pasos, enseguida el pelo largo disparo de inmediato hiriendo al maleante en el hombro no quería matarlo, Morinaga vio salir a dos más, fue entonces que comenzó el cruce de fuego, uno de los maleantes lograba salir por la ventana lanzando una risa, mientras que adentro.

-¡NII-SAN!- Grito Kunihiro siendo cubierto de la boca.

-Cállate mocoso.- Su opresor, le cubrió la boca pero el enseguida lo mordió y grito.- ¡Tetsuhiro, van a quemar el edificio!-

Ambos policías se miraban aterrados, fue entonces que decidieron que llegaba la hora de trabajar en equipo.- Ve por tu hermano yo iré tras ese bastardo.- Grito Souichi corriendo a la ventana, el tipo bajaba las gradas de incendio, mientras adentro ya se lanzaba un encendedor y el fuego comenzaba a regarse, Tetsuhiro logro entrar a la habitación del fondo, no teniendo más balas se armó de valor para darse de golpes con el que mantenía sujeto a su hermano, tres puñetazos mandaron al piso al sujeto, mientras el calor comenzaba a inundar la sala la cocina y las demás habitaciones, Tetsuhiro corrió a la puerta con Kunihiro a su lado.

-Es imposible que pasemos por ahí, regaron la gasolina en todo el lugar.-

-Entonces…- Miro a todos lados la única salida era la ventana de la habitación, corrió a está rompiéndola de un golpe y gritando agitado y con la mano sangrando.- Vamos.-

-¿Estás loco?-

-Date prisa, ¿O quieres morir achicharrado?-

-Oh rayos.- Susurro para ir deprisa a la ventana, mirando lo alto y las llamas de de el piso inferior comenzaba a salir.

En la escalera de emergencias, Souichi disparo hiriendo al sujeto en el hombro pero un olor a quemado lo detuvo para ver hacia arriba, las llamas comenzaban a salir de las ventanas, miro al maleante a quien disparo de nuevo pero no logro alcanzar pues este se lanzó al piso ya en el callejón, ahora miraba hacia arriba y susurraba.- Morinaga, maldición.- Corrió escaleras arriba y cuando estuvo en el piso en que había dejado al Morinaga no logro entrar por las llamas cuando de pronto.

-¡Senpai!- Gritaba Tetsuhiro desde la ventana a un metro de distancia de las gradas, Souichi admiro a ambos hermanos en la ventana.

-¿Pero qué demonios paso?-

-Senpai, sujete a Kunihiro.-

-De acuerdo.- Respondió para notar como el ojos verdes intentaba lanzarlo.-¡OYE PERO QUE HACES!-

-Sujételo por favor.- Con los ojos cerrados por completo Kunihiro fue lanzado, su delegado cuerpo callo enseguida sobre los brazos del pelo largo quien susurro.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si.- Se apartó de prisa y grito.- Nii-san, date prisa.-

El ojo verde estiraba la mano para tratar de alcanzar la de su Senpai pero enseguida este grito.- Eso no va a funcionar, date prisa y salta.-

-Pero…- Dijo bastante titubeante.

-Date prisa yo te sostengo.- En el instante en que él se posaba para saltar, una severa explosión en el piso superior se dio, siendo lanzado con fuerza, Morinaga quedo colgando iba a caer, pero Souichi le alcanzo a sujetar de un brazo, estaban los dos al borde de la muerte en el piso 10 de los apartamentos, Souichi sujetaba con fuerza su mano y gruñía diciendo.-¡¿Tenías que esperar demasiado?!-

-Ah…- Miraba el piso a lo lejos.- No me suelte Senpai.-Expreso bastante desesperado.

-No claro que no.- Dijo apretando sus ojos y dejando caer sus lentes al vacio, Kunihiro le ayudo de prisa, le sujeto de la cintura al pelo largo y le ayudo a jalar a su hermano, con calma él fue subiendo hasta que por fin, en un último jalón Kunihiro cayó a un lado y Souichi recibió a su compañero quien cayó sobre su cuerpo, el aliento era acelerado n ambos y Tetsuhiro sobre su Senpai grito.

-GRACIAS, AHH GRACIAS MIL GRACIAS.- Ahora le besaba como un perrito emocionado.

-AHG, YA… BASTA…- Dijo sintiendo los besos y abrazos de su compañero.- Estate quieto por dios.- Grito para pronto escuchar.

-No quisiera interrumpirlos pero…- Kunihiro les llamo.- Si no se dan prisa seremos carnitas.-

Ambos se pusieron de pie, y rápidamente comenzaron a correr escaleras abajo, ayudaron a muchas personas a salir mientras los bomberos ya llegaban con prisa al edificio, afortunadamente no habían pérdidas humanas solo materiales, eso había sido bastante peligroso.

Ya la ambulancia asistía a los heridos, en una de ellas se encontraba Tetsuhiro siendo vendado de su mano a su lado su hermano respiraba con una mascarilla mientras a un lado estaba Souichi mirando la escena con zozobra y un claro entrecejo, eso había estado muy cerca, el sentimiento de pérdida se agolpo en su corazón, miraba con entera preocupación a ambos hermanos, más aun a ese sujeto de pelos azules, un sentimiento extraño se abarco en su pecho. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho.-¿Y ahora qué sucederá con nosotros?- Cuestionaba el más menor con pena.

Su hermano mayor le acariciaba los cabellos y decía sereno.- Despreocúpate, ya conseguiremos algún nuevo apartamento.

-Pero todas mis cosas estaban ahí.-

-Son cosas materiales, no te preocupes.-

-¿Tendré que regresar a Fukuoka?-

-No.- Negó ahora severo el pelo azul.- No vas a volver nunca a ese lugar.-

-Pero…-

-Yo voy a cuidarte entendido.- Susurro bastante dispuesto el Morinaga. Aquello llamo la atención del pelo largo, llevo una mano a su barbilla enseguida se cuestionó internamente.

-"¿_Que habría en Fukuoka_?"- Pronto al lugar aparecía Isogai quien susurraba.

-Sabía que ambos estaban involucrados.-

-Isogai.- Expresaron ambos.

-¿Están todo bien?-

-Sí,- Respondió el Morinaga cabizbajo.

-Creo que mis sospechas eran ciertas.-Susurro el platinado admirando el edificio que apenas era apagado.

-Demasiado diría yo.- Expreso Souichi bastante severo.-¿Cómo supiste todo esto?-

-Pues, era obvio, esos sujetos no se quedan así de tranquilos luego que les echan a perder un buen negocio.- Isogai actuó con seriedad.-¿Pudieron apresar a algún sujeto.-

-No, dos se murieron allá arriba y el otro salió corriendo, pero está herido, tiene una bala en el hombro.-

-Entonces emitiré un anuncio, en los hospitales, para que informen de algún ataque de fuego en el hombro.-

-Me parece perfecto.- Isogai observo a ambos hermanos y susurro.- Disculpa los inconvenientes Tetsuhiro, la agencia te conseguirá un nuevo apartamento por el momento, tendrás que aojarte en casa de Souichi.-

-Me parece perfec… ¡Que!- Grito impactado el pelo largo.-¿Por qué mi casa?-

-Pues porque ahí estará a salvo el pequeño Kunihiro.- Dijo acariciando la cabecita del joven de unos 17 años.- (Si hay muchos cambios recuerden) El mencionado le miraba con ojos asesinos no le agradaba ese sujeto.

-¿Pero Isogai?-

-No se preocupe Isogai-san, nosotros podemos irnos a un hotel.- El mencionado se acercó a su oreja y susurro.

-No seas idiota muchacho aprovecha el momento y haz algo con este amargo sujeto.-Morinaga se coloro y susurro.

-ISOGAI-SAN.-

-Je, je, je.- Sonrió como un zorro.- Bien les avisare si se del atacante, por ahora vayan y descansen retomaran el caso mañana.- Souichi sonrió complacido.

-Esa voz me agrada.- Susurro.- Bueno Tetsuhiro es hora de irnos.- Anuncio, para sujetar la mano de Kunihiro y expresar.- Me llamo Souichi Tatsumi, desafortunadamente el compañero de tu estúpido hermano.-

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kunihiro.- Expreso con calma el chico, ahora ambos ya se movían, siendo vistos por Tetsuhiro bastante pensativo, pues…

_-"Souichi y yo de nuevo solos en un departamento, bueno con Kunihiro ahí jummm_"- Suspiro hondo .-Esta será una noche eterna.- Dijo para apurarse e ir tras de ellos…

_Pausa…._

_Quería decirles que…. Aquí viene la mejor parte, awwwww mi Souichiiiii cuanto te amo, esa ocasión sí que me asusté mucho pero él me rescato le debo mi vida y mi corazoncito de pollo, bueno, bueno ya nos las entretengo sigamos._

En el apartamento de Souichi…

Ya estaban acomodados, Souichi había facilitado ropa para ambos, aunque para Kunihiro era demasiada grande, sin embargo él se conformó con aquello, se había entretenido en la computadora y unas dos horas después quedo dormido en la habitación del pelo largo quien cerraba despacio la puerta y susurraba.- Ya se durmió.-Ahora se encaminaba a la cercanía de la cocina.- Tu hermano a pesar de su edad es un chico muy centrado.-

-Eso es bueno.- Dijo con calma y soltando un suspiro verdaderamente aliviado.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Si lo que sea.- Susurro el ojo verde yendo a la cocina para limpiar los platos.

-¿Qué hay en Fukuoka?- Morinaga detuvo todo movimiento incluso se le resbalo un plato y susurro.

-Eso…- Su mirada decayó de inmediato, tanto así que perturbo al pelo largo, enseguida se acercó y susurro.

-Creo que dije algo malo.-

-No…Es solo que… es un amargo recuerdo.- El pelo largo entonces noto como una lagrima caía de los ojos de su compañero, eso lo angustio enseguida, sujeto su rostro y limpio sus lágrimas con sus pulgares diciendo.

-Lo lamento no quise que recordaras algo muy serio.-

-Souichi…- Expreso con calma para sujetar con suavidad una de sus manos la cual aparto de prisa el pelo largo y dándose cuenta de lo que hacía se apartaba del yendo a la mesa del comedor, para sujetar su arma y comenzar a desarmarla para limpiarla con rapidez, mirando disimuladamente al de cabellos azules, quien termino de lavar la loza a pesar de su herida en su mano y se acercaba despacio a la mesa en donde susurraba.-Fukuoka fue el lugar donde Kunihiro y yo nacimos, y el cual abandonamos por no ser comprendidos.- Respondió.- Yo fui bastante reprendido por mis padres al declararles que era gay, Masaki en ese entonces era mi mejor amigo y tuvimos algo, mis padres nos descubrieron y me trataron como una basura, Kunihiro no quiso que me fuera de casa, pero tuve que dejarle un buen tiempo, puesto que entre a la fuerza armada, de américa. Cuando regrese mis padres me despreciaban y también lo hacían con Kunihiro, pues al dejar muy pequeño a mi hermano el dejo de ser el mismo, también fue maltratado, gracias a mi culpa.- Susurro cabizbajo.- Me dieron la oportunidad de ubicarme en Nueva York y sin pensarlo mucho aquí estoy con mi hermano, él era demasiado pequeño para entender lo que pasaba, pero ahora ya comprende mis gustos.- Se sonrojo.

-Vaya…- Susurro.- Es una pena…- Confeso para continuar lo que hacía, cuando sintió que su mano era sujeta por la del Morinaga y quien le susurraba.

-Sabe ahora que estamos en confianza me gustaría decirle algo.- Expreso con calma.

-¿Qué cosa?- Le miro bastante expectante, notando como él se acercaba más y más para sin mediar una sola palabra besarlo, fue un beso rápido y sin pación, más bien fue un peso de prueba, ligeramente se apartó y confeso.

-Usted me gusta… y mucho.- Sonrió, ahora encaminándose al otro extremo de la mesa y sujetando de nuevo su arma,- Por favor no me mate por lo que acabo de hacer.- Pidió con suave voz y aun mirando las partes desarmadas.

Su respiración se había detenido, era imposible creer que aquello si quiera hubiera ocurrido, ese sujeto le había besado y él se había quedado como una piedra sin poder moverse, agacho su mirada y dejo lo que hacía para susurrar.-No lo hare, pero te advierto que si lo haces otra vez.- Cargo el arma.- TE MATO.- Sentencio, a lo que el Morinaga asintió y sonrió.

-De acuerdo, no lo volveré a hacer… a menos que tú quieras, Senpai.- Ese fue un comentario por demás atrevido, estuvo a punto de reclamar cuando escucho su celular vibrar, pronto libero el aparato y escucho de parte del Taichirou.

-_**Encontramos al sujeto que heriste.-**_

¿En serio?- Cuestiono con sarcasmo.- Eso me alegra.- Dijo para llevar su arma a la parte trasera de su espalda y ajustarla en una funda que en esta estaba, recibió la dirección del hospital y pronto susurro.- Vamos en camino.- Corto la llamada y expreso con ojos expectantes y animado.- Ya encontraron al sujeto que herí, está en el hospital de la cuarta y quinta avenida.-

-Eso es bueno, ¿Ahora qué haremos?-

-Primero, mandare a pedir un auto más eficiente que ese asqueroso Camaro y luego, iremos a interrogar a ese bastardo.-

-Ok, Senpai estoy contigo.-

-Me alegra…-Antes de movilizarse dijo.- Oye, espera.-

-¿Dígame?- Cuestiono bastante confuso.

-¿Qué hacemos con Kunihiro?-

-Yo se cuidarme solo.- Dijo para admirar a ambos en la sala a lo que Senpai pensó.

_-"!DESDE CUANDO ESTA AHÍ!"-_

-Anteriormente me tomaron por sorpresa, creí que eras tu hermano.- Dijo serio.- Pero ahora si estaré preparado.- Dijo para mirarle con determinación.-Espero que funcionen las clases que aprendí en el Dojo al que asistí desde pequeño para liberar estrés.-

-Entonces no hay problema.- Expuso Souichi bastante animado y tomando su chaqueta.

-¡De que hablas Senpai estás loco!- Grito completamente angustiado el ojo verde.- Esos sujetos están armados, esto no es una película es la vida real.-

-¿Y entonces que sugieres llevarlo?- Ambos adultos miraron al joven quien agrandaba la mirada y susurraba.

-¡ME VAN A LLEVAR!-

-ESO NUNCA.- Grito Tetsuhiro.- Tiene que haber un lugar en donde se pueda quedar seguro.-

-Yo sé dónde… pero no será nada lindo.- Expuso el Senpai, para anunciarle a Kunihiro.-Si ya estás listo vámonos.- El castaño asintió y siguió al Tatsumi mientras su hermano les miraba confuso.

-¿Pe-Pero a donde vamos?-

Se encontraban en la sala de una casa ubicada en el barrio más seguro de Nueva York, Hana y Tetsuhiro corrían de un lado a otro, la menor por fin se acomodó en el sofá al lado de Kunihiro a quien miraba fijamente y sus mejías se tornaban rojas en entera vergüenza y calma, Souichi y Morinaga estaban sentados en el otro sofá al frente de cierta mujer que no dejaba de mirarles con un enfadoso entrecejo.-Así que… ¿Quieres que cuide a este sujeto?-Souichi asentía.

-¿Puedes hacerlo?-

-¿Y qué ganare yo Souichi?- Cuestionaba bastante interesada.

El aludido suspiro hondo y susurro.- De acuerdo, te presentare a mis padres, ¿Estas contenta Serena?-

-_"Esto realmente no me lo esperaba."-_Pensaba realmente molesto el Morinaga.

-Hummm, eso no me convence.- Dijo ahora mirando a su hija y susurrando.- Hana, ya te dije que dejes en paz a Kunihiro-san.- Souichi miro a la niña y grito severo.

-Ni se te ocurra enana, él es muy mayor para ti.- Grito sabiendo de que iba la jovencita.

-Otosa, eres un BAKA.- grito para irse corriendo a su habitación.

-Señora, amm…- Intento hablar el Morinaga.

-Serena, Serena Lee Han.- Tetsuhiro pestano aturdido.

-¿Es usted de China?-

-Por supuesto novato.- Susurro bebiendo de una tasita de te.- Ahora bien ¿qué dices?-

-Le agradecería que cuidara de mi hermano, yo sabré recompensarle se lo juro.- Hizo reverencia.

-Jummm, suena interesante.-Se la pensó.

-Sabes Souichi ya no me atraes como antes.- Susurro, haciendo una pose varonil.- Mis gustos son otros, ahora, entiendo que lo que hice contigo estuvo muy mal…- Sonrió para mirar a Suitetsu.- Mi amor podrías ir a jugar por ahí.-

-Mama, ya estoy grande.- Expreso con seriedad.

-¿oh si?- Cuestiono intrigada la mayor.- ¿En realidad quieres escuchar esta conversación?- Cuestiono con voz serena.- ¿Quieres saber cómo fueron creados tu hermana y tú?-

-YO ME LARGO-

-Siempre funciona.- Sonrió la mujer.-Bien Souichi el asunto es este, no quiero nada de ti, eso de cuidar a este sujeto lo tomare como que tú me perdonas por haberte hecho lo que te hice.-Souichi miro a un costado con los hombros retraídos.-

-Tienes suerte que no te haya denunciado, estás loca.-

-HAHAHA.- Rio con lisa loca.- Es que eres demasiado lindo para no violarte.- Sonrió abiertamente.-

-Señora, Lee… por favor vaya al punto.-

-Está bien, yo lo cuidare, mi casa es lo más seguro que hay, ahora bien, si sucede algo les aviso.- Ambos asintieron y enseguida se pusieron de pie, se despidieron de aquella horrible y rara mujer afuera, Tetsuhiro miraba a Souichi sumamente estresado ante esto susurro.

-¿Senpai?-

-NO PREGUNTES, CARAJO.- Grito para silenciar al ojo verde quien sonrió susurrando.

-¿No me diga que ella lo violo a usted?-

-CALLATEEEE.- Grito prendiendo la marcha en su Nirvana (Si ya tiene nuevo auto y le puso así) – Esa estúpida, grrr, el trasero me dolió por días.- Tetsuhiro quien bebía agua de una botella, roseo todo aquello y casi se escapa a ahogar.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE, QUE QUE QUEEEEEEEEEEEE QUE HA DICHO SEMPAI?-

-¿Acaso eres sordo o qué demonios?- Cuestiono incomodo.- LARGUEMONOS YA DE AQUÍ, NO SOPORTO A ESA HIJA DE SU…- Acelero de prisa. Dejando casi semi inconsciente a cierto Morinaga quien no podía creer aquello.

_Pausa…_

_Se lo que piensan y sé que quieren matarla como yo, pero DIOS ES MI HEROÍNA ESA MJER! HAHAHA no se preocupen Senpai nos dirá todo más adelante. Ahora viene la parte seria._

En uno de los edificio del bajo Brooklyn…

Las malas noticias habían llegado, en las que el plan para exterminar a los policías había fallado, sin embargo él no se daría por vencido, nadie lo capturaría mucho menos dos policías tan ridículamente tontos, según él. Torturaba con enorme empeño a su informante de la jefatura y gritaba.-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes?-

-Si, por favor ya no me haga sufrir.- Gritaba con voz desgarrada y angustiosa.

-Ok, suéltenlo.- Grito para alejarse de las sombras y dejar ver su rostro viejo y arrugado.- Ese maldito Souichi, siempre fuiste una maldita piedra en el zapato debí matate cuando pude.- Expuso cogiendo una gomita de la bolsita de plástico.-Vayan al hospital, quiero que maten a esos dos sujetos ahora mismo.- Grito severo.- NADIE DEBE SABER QUE YO SOY EL PAPI Y MUCHO MENOS DARSE POR ENTERADOS QUE JHONSON EL MEJOR POLICIA DE NUAVA YORK, NO ESTA MUERTO.-

Conducía con calma en su cabeza solo había una idea, "era alguien interno"- ¿Pero quién?- Se preguntó en voz alta.

-De que habla.- Cuestiono Tetsuhiro, sintiendo que el auto se paraba de repente, golpeándose la frente con la guantera.- AUCH, SOUICHI POR UN DEMONIO.-

-Ese maldito.- Dijo por lo pronto el ojos miel.- Ahora enseguida recordó con prisa y gritando.- En el estacionamiento, cuando perseguíamos a esos sujetos, pude ver basura en el piso era un sobre de gomitas, en el edificio cuando perseguía al sujeto abajo había un auto esperándolo el hijo de puta tiro la basura al suelo y….- Enseguida volvió a la marcha y acelero deprisa, yendo de regreso al edificio de los departamentos.- No puede ser.- Grito golpeando el manubrio, y llegando al edificio que a esta hora ya estaba abandonado y apagado, se bajó del auto y Morinaga también lo hizo ambos corrieron al callejón de atrás y entonces, el ojo miel entre los escombros del incendio, pudo ver ese empaque.- No, esto es imposible.-

-¿Qué sucede Senpai?-

-Ese maldito sigue vivo.- Miro con furia a su compañero.- ESE VIEJO ESTUPIDO SIGUE CON VIDA Y LO PEOR ES… EL ES EL PAPI.- Morinaga abrió enormemente los ojos y susurro.

-¿Se refiere a…?- Miro la basura en su mano.-ESO ES IMPOSIBLE USTED DIJO QUE TODOS LOS DE LA JEFATURA FUERON A SU FUNERAL.-

-Sí, lo planifico bien, ahora comprendo de donde vienen los autos blindados.- Se apuró a ir a su auto.- Morinaga date prisa, si él sabe todo lo que hacemos ira a matar al estúpido que herí.-

-Oh cielos.- Se apuraron a irse rápidamente, mientras el conducía, Tetsuhiro sujetaba el teléfono y gritaba.-Isogai-taicho.- Grito el ojo verde.- Envié a algunos efectivos al hospital, el hombre que ataco en los apartamentos está en peligro de muerte dese prisa.- Souichi hizo rugir el motor y susurro.

-Debo hablar con ese sujeto.- Grito.- Tiene que decirme que lo que pienso no es cierto.- Murmuro con furia.- NO ES CIERTOOO.- Exclamo realmente furioso.

_Pausa!_

_Bien me quedo aquí porque ya me tengo que ir, afortunadamente logre avanzar algo con mi amado Souichi, en la otra ocasión verán algo que dejara al Senpai entre la espada y la pared jijiji espero os agrade mi narrativo perdonen su soy muy corto en las escenas es que todo es así de acción wahhhh en fin nos vemos en la próxima…_


	5. Chapter 5 Celos, sorpresivo asalto y una

**Hola gente botina de fanfiction y amor yaoi, espero que les agrade el siguiente capitulillo de esta parejita que por cierto tendrá cosas muy amm sexys y violentas hahaha espero lo gocen como yo las quiero un montón y saludos a todas las de la SECTA BOUKUN! Nenas son las mejores!**

**Un especial saludo a mi musa inspiración Abigail La Fey mosh bella un beso!**

**Hiro mía si lees esto, te mando un súper besote de chocolate como los de Heicho y Eren n_n bien me retiro feliz lectura ja ne!**

**(COMIENZA LA LOCURA YAY ULTIMOS CAPITULOS DE ESTE FICU NENAS)**

**Rush Hour.**

**By **

**Aurora la maga.**

**5: Celos, sorpresivo asalto y una bala.**

_Hola! Morinaga-kun reportándose, esta vez vengo con un capitulo muy am sofocado porque lo que viene *se sonroja* se que les encantara tanto como a mí me encanto, espero no aburrir con mis crónicas de policía, en fin aquí vamos…_

Ya se encontraban en el hospital, pasaban de largo a la recepcionista y se dirigían a emergencias, Morinaga admiraba a todos los ahí presentes, personas que apenas y sabían lo que ocurría pues al ver a ambos entrar armados al hospital comenzaron a poner rostros de aflicción total, Morinaga enseguida susurro.- Por favor tranquilos no pasa nada.- Todo el mundo suspiro hondo cuando de la nada un golpe en una puerta se escuchó, Tetsuhiro giro a ver que ocurrió y noto a Souichi derribando la puerta de la habitación y gritando como un loco suicida.-Santo cielo.- Susurro con una enorme gota en la cabeza, sin esperar mucho corrió a posarse al lado de su compañero el cual, estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio puesto que, adentro ya no había nadie y los enfermeros estaban terminando de limpiar la habitación con un conserje a lo que pronto el de cabellos largos cuestiono.

-¿En dónde está el paciente, el herido de bala?-

Ambos trabajadores se miraron uno al otro, confundidos; estuvieron a punto de responder cuando en el marco de la puerta se escuchaba la voz de un rubio de ojos azules.

-Ese paciente, es ahora mi paciente, Tatsumi Souichi.- Morinaga se giró con suma prisa a ver hacia la puerta, Souichi también lo hizo y cuando ubico al rubio se movió de prisa a llegar a él, pero la acción fue ganada por su actual compañero quien cuestionaba.

-¿Masaki, que haces aquí?-

-Ese sujeto es ahora llevado a un bunker especial, es un principal testigo y lo vamos a interrogar.- Souichi estaba infinitamente enojado, pero su compañero susurro.

-No me mal interpretes Masaki, pero eso, no pueden hacerlo.-

-¿Por qué no Tetsuhiro, ¿piensas que esto es jurisdicción de la policía de nueva York?-

-POR SUPUESTO QUE LO ES.- Grito Souichi demasiado enfadado.- ERES UN MALDITO ENTROMETIDO.- lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa.

-suéltame.- Murmuro con ojos asesinos el rubio, Morinaga enseguida se asustó, elevo ambas manos y exclamo.

-Por favor cálmense.-

-No te voy a soltar federal de mierda, te estas metiendo en mi investigación.- Masaki esbozo una sonrisa sínica y con las cejas más juntas que Souichi susurro.

-Vaya buen trabajo que haces, casi matan al hermano de tu compañero, por esas grandiosas ideas tuyas, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara, cuando hieran a Tetsuhiro por tu culpa?- Souichi no soporto aquello, le dedico un golpe en pleno rostro, Masaki se alejó con la mano en la mejía y grito.-¡ERES UN MALDITO CABERNICOLA!-

-VEN ACA, RUBIO DE MIERDA, NO ME IMPORTA QUE ME DEN DE BAJA TE MATARE A GOLPES.-

Tetsuhiro corrió rápidamente a sujetar a Souichi por los brazos y grito.- SENPAI, POR FAVOR, TRANQUILISESE ESTE ES UN HOSPITAL.-

-ES EL SITIO PERFECTO PARA ARRANCARLE ESA MALDITA SONRRISA A ESE RUBIO DEL CARAJO.-

-Souichi, por favor.- Hablo serio el Morinaga, a lo que el aludido le miro directo a los ojos y se quedó quieto, había notado la mirada más enfadada de su compañero, quien agregaba.- Por favor, relájese un poco, yo hablare con él.- Dijo soltándole y acercándose a Masaki a quien dijo.- ¿Podemos hablar?-

-Claro.- El rubio acariciaba su mejía mientras caminaban a otro pasillo, Souichi por otro lado, caminaba de un lado a otro, era lógico que estaba furioso, pero también impresionado, ¿Cómo era posible que obedeció a las órdenes de Morinaga?

_-"Esto no me gusta nada."-_ Pensó sentándose en una silla en el pasillo, llevando una mano a su barbilla y susurrando_.-"Pero el rubio de mierda, tiene razón, yo tuve la culpa…"-_ Miraba al piso_.-"No puedo arriesgar a Morinaga y a su hermano…"-_ Miro hacia donde se habían ido y de pronto, un incontenible deseo de ir a ver que tanto platicaban se acumuló en su pecho, se puso de pie y susurro con voz grave y seria.- ¿Qué espere aquí, como una doncella, que mierdas se a creído?- Dio unos cuantos pasos, cuando escucho.

-Te equivocas esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que paso entre nosotros…- Aquello dicho por Masaki le hizo detenerse de inmediato y quedarse ahí, tras la pared de una esquina.

-Presiento que es así…-

-Tetsuhiro, no puedo mentirte…- Se escucharon pasos acercándose a su compañero.- Te extraño, como no tienes idea, pero aunque creas, que todo esto es para arruinarles la existencia a ti y a tu compañero… no lo es.- Souichi asomaba su cabeza por la pared notando como la mano de Masaki había llegado al rostro de su compañero, entonces escucho.- Déjame, pedirte una cosa…- Susurro.

-¿Qué es lo que….?- Tetsuhiro no termino de armar la pregunta cuando sintió aquellos finos labios besarle de prisa, Souichi agrando la mirada y girándose en su propio cuerpo se apoyó de la pared, para mirar al frente con las cejas juntas de confusión, percibió que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, y elevando su mano a su pecho sintió el latido acelerado y un dolor intenso.

_-"¿Porque esto me duele tanto?"-_ Se preguntó, para aportarse de aquel lugar e ir a sentarse a donde antes estaba.

En cuanto aquellos dos, Tetsuhiro acortaba el beso y le miraba confundido, ahora junto sus cejas en enfado y reclamo.-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Por qué te quiero, lo lamento, por mi culpa pasaron muchas cosas.-

-Masaki…-

-Tetsuhiro perdona, no te di apoyo cuando lo necesitabas, pero…-

-MASAKI.- Le llamo enfurecido.

-…- El rubio noto los ojos serios del Morinaga y entonces entendió todo aquello susurrando.-¿Entonces, tú y el ya son…?- Ahora del rostro serio del Morinaga ya no quedo ni una milésima, estaba rojo y tremendamente angustiado diciendo.

-No, él y yo, no, es lo que parece…- Masaki emitió una sonrisa falsa.

-¿Te gusta no es verdad?-El ojo verde agacho su rostro y soltando un largo suspiro asintió.- Bien, me lo suponía…- Susurro dolido y tragando grueso.- Mira… lastimosamente no puedo darles al sujeto que hirieron, esto no es una guerra, es solo que la DEA ha querido interponerse en nuestro trabajo y quiere apoderarse de todo el crédito ¿entiendes?- Morinaga asintió.- Pero si quieres puedo darte el lugar en donde lo tienen cautivo, aunque dudo que puedas pasar las barricadas de seguridad.-

-Entiendo, es imposible entonces…- Miro el piso.- Al menos dime una cosa, ¿Ya saben algo del papi?-

-No ni una pista, pero si mis sospechas son correctas, no tardara en presentarse, ten mucho cuidado Tetsuhiro y llámame para lo que necesites, no como agente federal si no como un amigo...- Masaki había sujetado su mano y en esta depositaba una tarjeta, el rubio ya partía, colocaba unos lentes negros en sus ojos y se iba caminando, el pelo azul por otro lado regreso con su Senpai, pero la sorpresa era que ya no estaba ahí. Suspiro hondo y se fue con paso apresurado al parqueo, en donde se alivió al ver al Nirvana parqueado aun; Souichi estaba en el asiento del piloto, fumando, cuando de pronto escucho.

-Senpai…- El mencionado no dijo nada solo se acomodó en el asiento y coloco su cinturón, Morinaga sintió enseguida el golpe del silencio y esa mirada que tal parecía estaba diferente.-¿Souichi?-

-Sube de una vez.- Dijo con voz seria y grave, a lo que el así lo hizo, se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto y sintió la marcha listo para la loquera, pero sorpresivamente el no manejaba como un demente, Morinaga en todo el camino le observaba de reojo y pensaba,

_-"¿Qué habrá ocurrido?"-_ Llegaban a un semáforo en una calle tremendamente solitaria, no había ni un alma, era el barrio más peligroso de todo Brooklyn, no obstante sus ojos no podían ver otra cosa que no fuera la expresión de su Senpai, la cual era de tremenda tranquilidad.-¿Senpai?- Le llamo cuando de pronto sintieron un golpe por detrás, Souichi se dio contra el volante y a costa del dolor y una pequeña cortada en la frente cuestiono.

-¿Qué CARAJO?- Morinaga miraba hacia atrás, pronto otra camioneta les impacto a un costado, Souichi sacaba su arma y gritaba.- Es una emboscada.- Morinaga también sacaba su arma y ya ambos se bajaban del lado que no eran atacados, Morinaga elevo su cabeza pues estaban en el piso a un lado del auto protegiéndose, noto como dos sujetos salían de las camionetas y sacaban armas de grueso calibre y le apuntaban al auto.

-SOUICHI ABAJO.- Ambos sintieron la ráfaga golpear los fierros del auto, Souichi se cubría gritando enfurecido.

-ES LA SEGUNDA VEZ QUE HACEN MIERDA MI AUTO.- Gruño.- NO SE LOS VOY A PERDONAR.- En cuanto el ruido de los disparos se detuvo el salió de su escondite y disparo sin mediar palabra, daba disparos certeros a pesar de no tener sus gafas, pues estas habían pasado a mejor vida en el incendio, Morinaga por detrás le ayudaba…

En otro auto un poco lejos, Johnson admiraba todo aquello y susurraba con una risa demente y nerviosa.- Ese Souichi nunca cambia, debe estar furioso por que le destruyeron el auto.- Chasqueo los dedos y ordeno.- Cuando los atrapen llévenlos a la bodega abandonada.-

-Si señor.-

El intercambio de balas se alargó, Souichi no dejaba a ninguno sin pegarle en cualquier lado, más sin embargo esos maleantes estaban bien protegidos, Se lanzó de nuevo tras del auto y grito a un Morinaga quien susurraba.

-Ya no tengo balas.- Souichi apoyando su espalda contra lo que quedaba del auto, miraba a todos lados y rebuscaba en sus ropas.

-Estos malditos, traen chalecos.- Saco de su sobaquera dos cartuchos y susurro.- Dale a las piernas.-

-¿A las piernas?-

-Sí, soldadito, ¿que no te enseñaron que en las piernas no hay cubierta que proteja?-

-Ok. Y luego me dirás que te tiene tan molesto.-

-ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO.- Grito para sentir otro sin fin de balas caer en el metal retorcido.- AHHHGGG, MALDITOS.- Se puso de pie y comenzó a disparar, Morinaga grito.

-SOUICHI ESTAS LOCO.- Le miraba como el accionaba el gatillo sin perder el tiempo cuando rápidamente admiro a un sujeto que reaparecía del lado de donde se protegían, apuntaba al pelo largo con su arma a lo que enseguida el pelo azul grito, apresurado.- SOUICHI.- El mencionado ya sonreía miraba caer a los atacantes, pero entonces escucho un disparo tras suyo, se giró de prisa al sentir que Morinaga se le tiraba enzima, ambos en el piso, el pelo largo miraba asustado aquello, sintió la sangre en su mano y giro al Morinaga quien estaba boca abajo, sorprendido y totalmente asustado le grito el ojo miel.

-¿Oi, novato?- Morinaga susurraba.

-Senpai, ¿está bien?-

-Imbécil, eso debería preguntarte a ti.-

-Agg.- Arrugaba las cejas y susurraba.- Creo que, me dieron. Admiro su brazo y el dolor fue intenso, al ver el orificio en su carne no pudo evitarlo el sentirse mareado.

-TARADO ESTAS HERIDO.- Morinaga se desmayaba.-OI, MORINAGA.-

-Eres muy difícil de atrapar, Souichi Tatsumi, pero al menos puedo ver que ya te tenemos.- Aquel que había disparado estaba frente a ambos, elevo su arma y con prisa golpeo la cien del ojo miel… Morinaga al igual que Souichi quedo inconsciente.

Horas después, estaban los dos colgando de unas cadenas, ambos espalda con espalda, el ruido estridente de aquellas se podía escuchar y el sonido de goteo también, Souichi acomodaba sus ojos a la tenue oscuridad, para sentir un enorme dolor de cabeza, intento mover sus manos pero estas eran las que colgaban de las cadenas, miro hacia arriba y noto otras manos también, ahora de reojo admiraba a Morinaga quien aún seguía inconsciente. Regreso la mirada al frente y susurro.- Maldición, esto ya se está haciendo costumbre, todo por tu culpa…- Intento buscar una salida a su actual situación, y la única era dislocar su mano para hacerla pasar por entre los amarres mientras lo hacía murmuraba.- Cuando salga de esta, los matare a todos…-

-Siempre fuiste violento, ¿No es verdad, Souichi?- La voz retumbo haciendo eco en la enorme bodega vacía, detuvo todo movimiento y miro hacia donde venía aquella voz.- Tenías que meterte en mis asuntos, ¿Nunca puedes quedarte tranquilo cierto?-

Souichi cerraba lentamente los ojos y murmuraba con voz seria.- Sabes que ese es mi trabajo… Johnson.- El mencionado salía de las sombras para observar al peli largo quien le miro asesino y tremendamente molesto.- Sabia que eras tú, maldito adicto a las gomitas.-

-Vaya, vaya, el policía tirano de la ciudad de Nueva York… ¿Qué se siente ser por fin capturado?- Souichi se enfureció.

-Suéltame y platiquemos a gusto viejo de mierda, sabes que mis puños son mi mejor conversación.-

-Claro, lo sé, por eso te deje bien amarrado.- Sonrió el anciano.- Mira esto no es nada personal, es solo que estas interfiriendo en mis negocios y eso no te lo voy a permitir aunque hayas sido mi ex compañero.-

-Maldita basura, confié en ti.-

-Todos lo hicieron, mientras todos seguían sus miserables vidas con sus sueldos de porquería, yo me hacía millonario con mis negocios y algunas cositas que me robe.- Souichi arrugo las cejas.

-Tú te robaste, el dinero del gueto de Brooklyn.- Gruño severo. (N/A: Gueto se le llama en estados unidos a un barrio que se vende droga, es la base de los vendedores)

-Nada más fue un intercambio de fondos.-

-¿Desde cuando haces esto?-Cuestiono mirándole severo, y mientras hablaban el hacia lo suyo con su mano.

-Fue fácil engañar al padre y al hijo.- Sonrió.- ¿Imagínate desde cuando Souichi?-

-ERES UN MALDITO, YO TE APRECIABA DEMASIADO.-

-¿Tanto así que rápidamente buscaste mi suplente?- Souichi recordó con prisa a Morinaga, a quien ya soltaba, dejándolo caer fuertemente al piso.- Bueno dejemos que el destino te quite de nuevo a tu amigo.-

-¡NO TE ATREVAS!-

Johnson elevo una ceja y cuestiono.-¿Acaso veo preocupación en ti?- Murmuro acercándose al desmayado Morinaga.-¿Por primera vez alguien te importa a ti que nadie más que tú mismo te importaba?-

-No lo toques… o juro que te regreso a la tumba.- Johnson sonrió.

-No, yo no voy a hacer nada.- Dijo acomodando sus ropas y susurrando.- Tengo otros asuntos que hacer, una reunión familiar me espera…- Dicho aquello miro a sus subordinados y ordeno.- Mátenlos, pero primero al novato.- Johnson ya se iba cuando Souichi grito.

-Sera, mejor que esta vez te escondas bien… porque cuando te encuentre, no sabrás lo que te golpeo y no creas que te llevare a la cárcel, yo mismo te mandare al infierno de donde saliste Johnson.-

-Sigue soñando, Souichi.- Murmuro con una sonrisa burlesca.- Siempre seguirás siendo un novato.- Se desaparecía, para llegar a su camioneta y esta partir de prisa, Souichi admiraba como sujetaban a Morinaga y en cuanto noto aquello grito violento.

-¡Ustedes, no le pongan un dedo enzima!- Su voz parecía la real encarnación del demonio, tanto así que uno de ellos sonrió diciendo

-¿Y qué vas a hacer, nos vas a golpear con tu colita de caballo?-

-HUY QUE MIEDO.- Se burlaban, a lo que él, escondió sus ojos bajo sus flequillos y mientras estos reían con elevada voz, el dislocaba su mano para sacar esta de entre las cadenas que le apretaban, con prisa, susurro ya liberado.

-Tu espera, serás el último en morir.- Gruño mirando al que se burlaba.

-Creo que mejor lo matamos a él primero.- Susurro un de los maleantes.

-Tienes toda la razón, no soporto sus ojos.- Dijo para con prisa acercándose al pelo largo, Souichi lo vio acercarse y con prisa se movió, subió sus piernas para ágilmente someterla entre los fierros que servían como apoyo o poleas para sostener las cadenas, saco su mano y luego la otra, para caer al piso con las cadenas en sus manos y comenzar a golpear, el primero fue golpeado en la cara, el segundo ya se acercaba con un arma, pero el dejaba ir el golpe de la cadena entre sus piernas un golpe severo que lo mando al piso mientras Souichi susurraba.

-Lo siento… acabas de quedar estéril.- Sonrió divertido y agrego.- Al menos ya las mujeres podrán estar tranquilas, hay un estúpido menos.- para encontrarse con otro sujeto a quien le golpeo el pecho, pero gracias al chaleco que traía no le hizo mucho, aquel hombre intento dispararle, pero una patada fue puesta en su mano haciéndole soltar su arma y gritando por ayuda, al instante otro grupo de hombres llegaron, ya rodaban al pelo largo quien solo tenía la cadena y su fortaleza, ellos sin embargo estaban armados.- ¿Serán tan cobardes?-

-No claro que no, suelten las armas.- Dijo el que parecía ser líder, tomando todo lo que había en el piso, palos, hierros y de mas, mientras el sonreía, elevaba su mano la que antes había dislocado y se la reacomodaba diciendo.

-Esto será interesante.- La lucha comenzó, el esquivaba golpes pero también recibía, pero la furia era más poderosa que el dolor, rompía huesos y hacia narices de perfil griego, también arrancaba cabellos, era un demonio, pero llego un momento en que lo sujetaron y dejaron inmóvil, le golpeaban una y otra vez en el abdomen, luego en la cara; el respiraba agitado lanzaba la sangre que corría por su boca a un lado en una escupía al piso y dedicaba miradas asesinas, estaba enojado, eran demasiados, cuando de la nada golpes también se presentaron. Elevo la mirada y escucho emocionado.

-Lamento la tardanza Souichi.- Morinaga se había despertado y golpeaba sin mediar palabra, ahora él se basó en su fuerza y se liberó del agarre de aquellos, entre ambos golpeaban con tremenda potencia, y parecían haber entrenado juntos, pues trabajaban en total mancuerna, entre golpes y sangre en sus rostros ambos se miraron, Souichi no podía evitar el ver aquellos ojos verdes despiertos y alertas, sin pensarlo mucho dedujo algo.

_-"Este tarado, el… rayos, esa mujer me hizo raro… me gusta este sujeto."-_ Ambos volvieron a dar enormes golpes, terminando con todos ahí, en el piso solo lamentos se escuchaban, ambos respiraban agitados, Souichi susurro con voz trabajosa y cansada.-Hasta que por fin despiertas, animal.- le dio un puñetazo que lo mando al piso.

Morinaga en este se soltó diciendo.-Lo siento es que, el dolor me pone algo quisquilloso.- Sonrió rascándose la cabeza intento ponerse en pie, pero la mano del ojo miel fue puesta frente a su rostro, con calma sujeto su mano y se ayudó a esta para incorporarse, le observo Souichi se miraba tan jodidamente sexy con tanta suciedad en su cara y sangre era algo totalmente fuera de serie y lo más extraño es que a Souichi también se le hizo bastante sensual ver a su compañero lleno de tierra y sangre en su rostro, ambos suspiraron hondo Morinaga escucho que uno de los sujetos intentaba pararse y dando una buena patada le hizo caer inconsciente. Souichi cambio su expresión ahora le observo preocupado, Morinaga noto que él iba a su espalda y revisaba, el lugar en donde había caído la bala, pero no encontró nada; sin embargo, pudo encontrar la herida que antes sangraba, en su brazo aquella bala había caído y pasado cuenta a Tetsuhiro.

-A sí que aquí fue.-Apretó.

-AHHHH, SENPAI ESO DUELE.-

-No te desmalles solo estoy revisando…- Arrugo las cejas y susurro tranquilo.- No es grave solo necesitas costura, la bala salió y entro limpiamente.-

-Bueno… ammm ¿y que fue lo que paso?- Dijo mirando todo en el piso. Souichi decidió avanzar e ir a una de las camionetas. El pelo azul le siguió apresurado, mientras el pelo largo susurraba.

-Te lo diré en el camino.- Entraban a la camioneta y el ojo miel buscaba algo, con prisa descubrió lo que con tanto empeño buscaba, tecleo con prisa y espero unos segundos mientras el timbre en el aparato se presentaba, el llevaba una mano a su frente admirando la pequeña cortada y el golpazo.- Ahg, rayos.-

-_**Hola.-**_Se escuchó en la otra línea.

-Oye, Isogai, Morinaga y yo fuimos atacados.-

_**-¿Qué, DE QUE HABLAS, SOUICHI?-**_

-Solo escucha, en la bodega abandonada encontraras muy bien sedados a los malditos que trabajan con el papi y prepara todo… ya sabemos de quien se trata.- Souichi suspiro hondo y susurro.- Es Johnson.-

-_**¿Johnson, pero el…? ¿Souichi está todo bien?-**_

-Sí, ahora mueve el trasero envía refuerzos, Morinaga y yo iremos al departamento… llámame cuando tengas todo listo para comenzar a buscar a ese sujeto.-

-_**Enseguida.-**_

La llamada se cortó y con ella la impresión en el rostro del Morinaga quien susurro.- Cielos, ¿eso es verdad?-

-Si…- Respondió cortante y voz grave.- Mi mejor amigo y compañero, me engaño de la peor manera…Debería acostumbrarme, todos lo hacen….- Dijo esto y prendió marcha para irse de ahí de prisa.

Transitaban las calles de la ciudad, el silencio se hizo tremendo en la unidad, Morinaga entendía perfectamente por qué su superior estaba molesto, era de esperarse que el descubrimiento de que su ex compañero era el villano traficante lo pusieron así, finalmente llegaban al apartamento del ojo miel, subían al ascensor. Estaban ya en el apartamento.

Morinaga se acomodó en un banquito a petición de Souichi, quien sacaba un botiquín y susurraba con voz grave.- Quítate la camisa necesitas costura- El así lo hizo, despacio se retiraba la camisa y mostraba la herida, el Morinaga la miro y casi se desmaya de nuevo, había resistido la guerra, pero las heridas en su cuerpo esas sí que lo ponían muy mal, Souichi deposito un poco de alcohol y causando reacción en el ojo verde quien murmuro.

-Itaeee, Souichi, me dolió.-

-Es para desinfectarla.-

-Sí, pero debiste avisarme.- El ojo mie no dijo nada solo se concentró en la herida, y comenzó a costurar, solo necesitaba unas tres puntadas no era cosa de otro mundo, él podía hacerlo, Morinaga estaba tenso en el banquito, su Senpai estaba muy raro ese día a lo que el susurro con calma.

-Sé que estas molesto, por lo de Johnson, pero… no te desquites conmigo.-

-No es por eso que estoy molesto.- Expuso con furia, vendando la herida, el ojo verde enseguida puso cara de confuso.

-¿A… no?-

-No.- Murmuro con calma para apartarse del pelo azul quien ahora escuchaba.- Iré a darme una ducha.- Dijo para caminar en dirección al baño, Morinaga entonces se quedó ahí pensando en las palabras de Souichi debía encontrar algo que le dijera porque estaba molesto, cuando de pronto a su cabeza llego lo que hace unas horas le había dicho.- _"Mi mejor amigo y compañero me engaño de la peor manera… debería acostumbrarme todos lo hacen."-_Tetsuhiro suspiro hondo, comenzó a penar de maneras elevadas y susurro.- Él ya estaba así cuando salimos del hospital…- Llevo una mano a su barbilla y susurro.- No puede ser que él… nos haya visto a Masaki y a mí, besándonos.- Sus ojos observaron a otro lado.-No puede ser, Souichi… ¿Estas celoso?- Escucho el ruido de la regadera, al fondo y con paso lento a costa del dolor de su pobre cuerpo se encamino al baño, en donde sorpresivamente encontró la puerta abierta y pensó_.-"¿Acaso esta es una invitación?"-_ Se adentró sintiendo el vapor del agua caliente inundar el cuarto de baño, admiro por la puerta de cristal la figura de su superior y susurro.- Souichi.-

El mencionado estaba de frente al chorro de agua, aquel quemaba sus heridas en su rostro, y bajaba por todo su cuerpo en donde diferentes hematomas se pudieron apreciar por la anterior lucha, una ducha de agua caliente era lo que necesitaba cuando de pronto, escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse lentamente. Sorprendido, abrió sus ojos y miro a quien entraba a esta, se impactó y grito severo.-¿Qué estas hacien….?- No pudo finalizar lo que diría, cuando ya era atacado por Morinaga quien había casado sus labios, había entrado desnudo a la ducha y le besaba con entero deseo y lujuria, Souichi sintió aquellos labios bañados con el agua caliente, percibió como aquellos abandonaban su boca y ante esto, agacho la mirada y susurro confuso.-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Souichi… quería preguntarte algo.-

Se erizo, al sentir como él le abrazaba y rozaba su entrepierna a la suya.-AHG, ¿Y PARA ESO ENTRAS AQUÍ DESNUDO CON ESO ERECTO?-

-Je, je, je es que pensé que querías que entrara.-

-NO ME JODAS.- Le apretó la herida.

-¿Entonces por que dejaste la puerta abierta?-

-LA MALDITA MANIJA SE ABERIO.- Grito tratando de quitárselo de encima.- SAL DE AQUÍ, DIOS Y YA DEJA DE PUYARME CON ESA COSA.-

-¿Te gusta mi pene?-

-BAKA, AHHHHG, SAL DE AQUÍ MALDICION.- Grito paro no logro sacarlo, es más Morinaga se le pego más, quedando ambos bajo el chorro de la regadera, bañando a ambos aquella agua.

-¿Estas molesto por que Masaki me beso?- Su rostro se tiño de rojo carmesí, elevo una mano para ocultar aquello y susurro.

-Yo, no tengo por qué meterme en tu vida privada…-

-Escúchame, sé que no me vas a creer, pero él y yo ya no estamos juntos.-

-A mí no me interesa eso ya te dije.-

-Pues parece que si, por que…- Le beso el cuello con calma.- Estabas muy molesto y pensativo…¿En serio crees que voy a aceptar esa tremenda mentira?-

-No-No sé de qué hablas.-

-Souichi…- Le llamo este sin elevar su rostro, Morinaga sonrió.- ¿Podrías dejar de ver mi pene y mirar mi cara?-

-QUIEN DICE QUE ESTOY VIENDO ESO.-Grito erizo y molesto como un gato.

-Pues el piso no es lo que vez.-

-JODER Y COMO NO HACERLO, ES, ES…-

-¿Aja?- Cuestiono coqueto acercándose más y más, a su cuello y oreja.-¿Es que Souichi?-

Ya… A-ALEJATE.- Dijo nervioso para sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

-Y más bien creo que quieres otra cosa.- Dijo tocando el miembro de Souichi el cual estaba duro y se elevaba con prisa.-Mira, el tuyo también está poniéndose duro.-

-Mo-Morinaga…- El mencionado le dedico un beso, fuera quedaron las rabietas, aquellos labios lo embriagaron, poso sus manos en los hombros, bajando despacio por entre los brazos del Morinaga, quien gimió en aquella boca al sentir que Souichi tocaba su herida, él se separó para ver el rostro preocupado del ojo miel y susurro.

-Ya estoy bien…-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-Sé que te preocupaste por mi.-

-Debo hacerlo, eres mi compañero.- Dijo para sentir el dolor en su propio cuerpo, pues Morinaga acariciaba sus golpes y su frente diciendo.

- ¿Tanto así que me defendiste recibiendo golpes?-

-Cállate, ya y sal de aquí.-

-No… no quiero, ¿O realmente quieres que me vaya?- Dijo lamiendo el agua que caía en su cuello y acariciando su boca contra su piel cálida y suave, Souichi se tensó, estaba sintiendo cosas el cuerpo todo le temblaba era imposible no evitar el jadear, apago la regadera y devorando los labios de Morinaga, salieron de ahí dando topes en las paredes, pues se besaban con violencia y salvajismo, llegaron a la habitación en donde Morinaga lo sujeto de la cintura y le dejo caer en la cama, cayendo el sobre el pelo largo quien le recibió, con entero deseo, sentía los locos besos del pelo azul y se gritaba a sí mismo en su cabeza.

_-"Detén esto, Souichi, tu, tú no eres así…"-_ Ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás, el necesitaba terminar con esto que lo aquejaba, sintió los labios de Morinaga bajar por su cuello, pasar por su clavícula y bajar directamente a sus pectorales en donde chupeteo con esmero las tetillas, mientras el aferraba sus dedos en la sabana y murmuraba.-No… no, basta.-

-Souichi…- Llamo para ahora sujetar en su mano el miembro palpitante del pelo largo quien jadeo y gimió violento, enseguida la locura prosiguió con prisa los deseos de ambos fueron desbocados, a un lado quedaron las persecuciones y todo eso, ese sería su momento no el de ambos policías; Morinaga había llevado sus dedos a aquella entrada, jugueteaba con el esfínter presionándolo y de vez en cuando sacarle jadeos intensos a su compañero, Souichi llevo una mano a su rostro y murmuro entre dientes.

-Eso es, asqueroso.-

-No, para mí no lo es, eres lindo, relájate y veras que no lo es…- Sometió el primero buscando lo que quería hacer sentir a Souichi y así lo hizo, le obligo a gemir elevadamente y temblando confeso.

-¿Q-Que estás haciendo?-

-Solo toco aquí.-

-AJAHH, AHH.- Grito de placer y mientras su pecho se contraía rápidamente.- Ya es sufí-ciente.- Apenas decía.

-No, tu cuerpo pide más.- Murmuro para adentrar otro dedo, y juguetear en su interior ensanchando la entrada y masturbando con su otra mano aquel miembro.

-Agg…- Apretó sus ojos al sentirse tremendamente excitado, aparto a Morinaga y con respirar trabajoso grito severo.- YA NO HAGAS ESO, SE- SE SIENTE RARO.-

-Entonces ya estás listo para mi.- Dijo sujetando los pliegues de sus rodillas, Souichi agrando la mirada y grito severo.

-Oi, en realidad ¿Vas en serio?-

-Hai.- Dijo para unir su boca en la de Souichi quien no pudo quitárselo de encima y sintiendo la penetración, su aliento y movimientos se cortaron, Morinaga separo despacio sus labios y admiro el rostro tremendamente placentero del pelo largo quien jadeo y tembló, arrugo las cejas en placer y dolor al mismo tiempo, mientras él seguía entrando y de un momento a otro comenzó a envestirlo.

-¡Ahhh!, ¡Ahh!… ¡ahhh, no si-sigas, ah me siento raro!- Junto su rostro a su oreja y susurro despacio.

-Solo disfruta.- Lamio su oreja y continuo penetrándole una y otra vez, hasta que aquella entrada dejo de apretarle y sintió a su amante más relajado y disfrutando del sexo, Souichi respiraba con fuerza, el sentimiento de placer lo rodeaba, el hormigueo en su estómago y el temblor de sus piernas, los gemidos de Morinaga y los suyos propios, todo eso lo estaba poniendo loco, hasta que en un momento a otro su cuerpo se tensó completo y el presentimiento de que se correría llego y el grito.

-Ahh, Morinaga detente, ya-ya no puedo más.-

-Quiero que te corras, Senpai, ¿Acaso no te gusta?-

-Ahgg, ya… ajahhh.- Sintió que no podía mas.- Ummmgggg, ahhha, ahhh…- Su miembro eyaculaba y gemía sin poder contenerse, había apretado sus manos a la sabanas y sentía como su compañero, salía de su interior y sostenía su miembro para masturbarlo y emitir esos sonidos de orgasmo mientras su miembro eyaculaba en su mano, Morinaga luego de aquello, tembló, soltaba enormes jadeos y dejaba caer con calma su frente a la de su pelo largo a quien confeso.

-Ahg, Souichi… eso fue increíble.-

-…- Respiraba agitado eso era todo lo que podía hacer, noto como el pelo azul, le dedicaba un beso en sus labios y se ponía de pie, para, mirar a los costados y buscar algo, él le observaba, era demasiado hermoso, con sus cabellos pegados a los costados de su rostro y ese cuerpo definido, por la army, un hilito de baba se corrió de su boca y pensó_.-"MIERDA, MALDITA SEAS SERENA DEL DEMONIO."_- Soltó un largo suspiro y murmuro apenas.-Hay, papel de baño en mi closet.- Morinaga enseguida lo busco para limpiar su mano y susurrar.

-Yo… - Miraba con expresión culpable a Souichi quien cerro despacio los ojos y susurro.

-Sera mejor que me bañe de nuevo.-

-Yo, está bien.- Dijo con calma, para notar como el intentaba sentarse en la cama pero todo prácticamente todo le dolía.- Mejor iré yo primero.-

-…- Ya fuera de la habitación el Morinaga, Souichi se atacó así mismo.- ¡QUE MIERDAS ACBAO DE HACER!- Se daba golpes de pecho y susurraba.- Pero… ¿Acaso me gusto?- Se sentó por fin diciendo.- Cielos… Me duele todo.-

Finalmente ya estaban en la cocina ambos, se miraban con ojos distintos, Souichi parecia ser comido con la miada, del Morinaga quien con calma terminaba de hacer algo para comer, pronto se acomodaron en la mesa y el silencio rodeo todo aquello, y no era para menos la pena se mostró en los rostros de ambos uno por ser pervertido y el otro por caer bajo esos encantos del ojo verde…

_PAUSA!_

_Momento incómodo y tremendo con mi Senpai, se los juro que pensé que me asesinaría, pero no fue así… es tan lindo que ni siquiera supe que me quiso decir esa vez, pero lo que si se es que las cosas cambiarían con prisa, por favor no me asesinen que lo que viene fue algo muy duro para ambos…_

_Sigamos…._

Souichi trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para que ese momento dejara de ser tan incómodo y es que su principal preocupación es que ese sujeto se hiciera ideas raras de él, así que aclaro.- Oi, esto, solo paso por que yo te lo permití.- Susurro a un Morinaga quien le miraba con ojos confusos.- No, volverá a pasar entendido.-

-Claro… Lamento haberte hecho todo eso.-

-Deja eso ya de una vez, no hablaremos más del tema, ¿Esta bien?-

_-"¿Es así como el siempre reacciona?"-_ Se preguntó rápidamente Morinaga soltando un largo suspiro y susurrando.- Esta bien como quiera, Senpai.-No voy a presionarte, pero… ¿Si no lo querías porque dejaste que pasara?"-

_-"Ni siquiera yo sé por qué digo estas tonterías, me he vuelto raro… maldición, este maldito bastardo, juro que lo matare cuando esto termine lo juro."-_ Pensó en su cabeza mientras bebía zumo de fresa, mirando de reojo al sujeto en su cocina cuando de pronto la llamada que tanto esperaba llego.-Halo.-

_**-Souichi, ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?-**_

-Ya te lo dije nos atacaron.-

_**-Ok, no importa, escúchame, no hemos dado con el paradero de Johnson, pero creo que debes ir de inmediato a la jefatura.-**_ Souichi arrugo las cejas.-_**¿Morinaga está contigo?-**_

-Si.-

_**-Ambos vayan rápido a la jefatura.-**_

-¿Qué sucedió?-

_**-Ven date prisa.-**_ Souichi corto la llamada enseguida admiro a su compañero y susurro.

-Tal parece algo ocurrió, hay que ir de prisa a la jefatura.- El pelo azul asintió, rápidamente ambos tomaron sus chaquetas y salieron de inmediato.

En la jefatura, Masaki también estaba presente, miraba con ojos serios al Taichirou quien caminaba de un lado a otro; tratando de encontrarle algo de sentido a lo que actualmente sucedía, en tanto en el cuarto de interrogatorios Raiko trataba de sacarle algo al sujeto que habían tomado en custodia los federales, pero ante lo que ocurría, decidió ayudar a la policía de Nueva York, rompiendo todas las reglas federales, atrás vez del vidrio se podía escuchar a la mujer gritándole fuertemente al sujeto quien solo le miraba con odio y seguía riendo.

Pronto llegaron, Souichi y Morinaga el primero sin mediar palabras grito.-¡¿Qué MIERDAS HACE ESTE FEDERAL AQUÍ?!-

-Basta Tatsumi.- Gruño desbocado Isogai, enseguida Souichi noto la seriedad en el platinado de pelo corto, eran raras las ocasiones en que él le llamaba así.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Morinaga analizo todo con atención, Masaki estaba mirando al piso e Isogai apretaba los puños.-¿Por qué callan, que pasa?-

Giraron a ver el vidrio en donde Reiko negaba, dando a demostrar que no había podido sacar nada de información a cierto sujeto, entonces Souichi se hartó.-¿Isogai, habla de una maldita vez que sucede?-

Al lugar ya llegaban, Hana y Tomoe, este último gritaba asustado.-Nii-san, no te preocupes nosotros también ayudaremos.- Souichi agrando la mirada y confuso susurro.

-¿Madre, Tomoe, que hacen aquí?- Finalmente por la puerta entraba Souji el jefe de toda la policía, este miraba con seriedad a Isogai, pasaba de largo a sus familiares y cuestionaba directo.

-¿No ha dicho nada?-

-No, se niega…-

-Por un demonio alguien nos dirá algo.- Grito Souichi desbocado, a lo que Souji susurro mirándole preocupado.

-Souichi, Johnson, ataco la casa de Serena Hann, Tus hijos y el muchacho Morinaga Kunihiro han sido secuestrados.- Ambos agrandaron la mirada, Morinaga pronto se acercó diciendo.

-¿Qué ha dicho, usted?- Souji le miro con seriedad.

-Tal parece, que se los ha llevado, no sabemos a dónde, creemos que los ha sacado del país, pues un aeropuerto luego de lanzar la alerta de búsqueda a Johnson, detectó que pasaba aduana, acompañado de tres chicos, Souichi estaba sin moverse, entonces murmuro.

-A eso se refería con reunión familiar.-

-¿Hijo?-

-¿Nii-san?-

-Oi, viejo, ¿Acaso este sujeto sabe en donde se ha metido ese maldito vejete?-

El mayor asintió.- Si, pero se rehúsa a hablar.-

-Déjenmelo a mí.- Dijo serio y casi con voz asesina.- Y luego me dirán como se dieron cuenta de mis hijos.-

-Nii-san eso ya lo sabíamos desde que nacieron.-

-¿Qué?- El clima tenso se cortó, de pronto, Hana sonrió y dijo tranquila.

-Hijito mío crees que pasaríamos de largo, a esas criaturas, son idénticas a ti aunque tu decías lo contrario además ellos son muy inteligentes, por eso pienso que no hay que preocuparse, saldrán de esta, pero debemos averiguar en donde están.- Expuso su madre.

-Todos me vieron la cara.- Expuso con un largo suspiro.-Pero bueno, ¿Morinaga?- Llamo al ojo verde quien tenía el rostro pálido.-¿Quieres ayudarme a sacarle la verdad?- El asintió y elevando sus puños murmuro.

-Sera un placer.- Se encaminaron a la sala de interrogatorios y con atención miraban todos, como Senpai bloqueaba la puerta con una silla y ante esto Masaki se asustó.

-¿Qué, que está haciendo?-

-Déjalo trabajar.- Susurro Isogai con calma y esbozando una sonrisa.

-Hana, prepárate, vamos a ir a rescatar a nuestros nietos.-

-Hai.-

-Tomoe, avisa a tu hermana que debe quedarse en el campus de su universidad.-

-Hai.- Escucharon gritos de pavor en la habitación, Senpai y Morinaga ya rodeaban a golpes al sospechoso quien gritaba.

-YA POR FAVOR, NO MÁS.-

-JA, JA, JA, ESTOS SUJETOS ME AGRADAN.- Susurro Reiko.- Vez Masaki así se interrogan a los maleantes.

-Cielos.- El maleante, chocaba al vidrio deslizando su rostro pegado a este y susurraba.

-Ayu-den-me.-

-HABLA MALDITA BASURA ¿EN DONDE CARAJOS ESTA JOHNSON?, O COMO TU LO CONOCES EL PAPI.-

-DILO DE UNA VEZ O TE RONMPEMOS DE A POCO LOS HUESOS.- Agrego Senpai, dislocando su mano, pues era un defecto de nacimiento.- Y NO SERA LINDO.-

-ESTAN LOCOS.- Corría como demente de un lado a otro.

-DATE PRISA, INFELIZ, ESTA ES TU ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD.- Grito Morinaga bastante desbocado, cuando ya tenían a este en el piso y llorando el grito.

-ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN.- Lloriqueaba.- Él está en China, él sabe muy bien que en ese país no puede ser extraditado o encarcelado, sus contactos le han dado asilo… no podrán ni siquiera tocarlo.-

-Eso es lo que tú piensas.- Susurro con furia Souichi, golpeándole la cara de nuevo.- ¡Queremos datos, habla!-

-Hay una mansión en Virginia, ahí están todos los datos que necesitas, sus contactos y direcciones, todo.- Grito casi ahogándose en su propia sangre.

-¿Dinos como podemos creerte?-

-Si no me creen interroguen al agente Ranger, él es el infiltrado en su jefatura.- Souichi y Morinaga miraron a la ventana, Isogai con prisa se movilizo, para salir de la cabina por donde veían la golpiza, ya en el pasillo, recibió a Souichi y a Morinaga, el primero dijo.

-Yo iré por ese pelmazo.-

-No, espera… eso déjamelo a mí Senpai.- Notaron como el Morinaga se dirigía al elevador.

Ranger, se encontraba en una de las oficinas, revisaba sus documentos, mientras el ambiente se hacía tenso, se había esparcido el rumor de que Johnson estaba vivo, comenzó a pensar que debería de salir de ahí corriendo, antes que le atraparan, y antes de poder salir de ahí, tenía que borrar el disco duro de su computadora, ya que en esta estaban los archivos y contactos confidenciales de todas los robos en la jefatura, se disponía a apretar la tecla DELETE, cuando escucho tras suyo decir.-Ranger, Doublime, hola.- Trago grueso y noto al ojo verde mirándole con ojos tranquilos.

-Tu-Tu eres el nuevo.-

-Sip, me llamo Morinaga, Tetsuhiro.- Extendió su mano.

-Ah… si.- Dijo mirando para todos lados y notando como los policías comenzaban a rodear las salidas.

-Creo quE ya te diste cuenta que… sabemos que eres tú el infiltrado de un gran traficante.- Ranger trago grueso, trato de desanudar su corbata y susurrar.

-Ah… bueno…-

-Haznos esto más fácil, ¿Quieres?- El sujeto trago grueso de nuevo y rápidamente se dio la vuelta, para tocar el teclado, cuando Morinaga ya le sujetaba y le alejaba de la computadora.- Ranger Doublime tienes derecho a permanecer callado, o todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra, estas arrestado por exponer información importante del departamento de la Policía de Nueva York y poner en riesgo la vida y la integridad de este país.- Le sujetaba las esposas mientras el gritaba,

-Este es un error, cometes un e-error.- Lo ofreció a un policía y luego fue entregado a Isogai y a Souji, por otro lado, Souichi se acercaba y decía.

-¿Tenías que decir todo eso?-

-Por dios dame un respiro quieres.- El pelo largo se sentó en la computadora y susurro.

-Veamos que tanto hacías Ranger.- Entro con prisa a los archivos que estuvo a punto de borrar entre ellos había un correo y una cuenta de banco, el ojo miel arrugo los ojos.-Carajo necesito mis gafas.- Miro a Morinaga y grito severo.- Me debes unas gafas.-

-Te debo todo.- Le dijo suavecito, ahora el miraba la pantalla y decía.- Esa es una cuenta de banco del extranjero y en el mail dice.- Morinaga leyó rápidamente.- Son tres millones de dólares…-

-¿Qué más dice?-

-No importa, eso, lo que importa es que hay muchos nombres en estos correos direcciones y…- Encontró el ultimo correo el cual decía. "Reunión familiar"- ¿Qué es esto?- Morinaga lo abrió deprisa y palideció.- Souichi.-

-¿Qué, que pasa?-

-El sabía que descubriríamos a Ranger, y nos está retando…- Dijo mirando la computadora y susurrar.- imprimiré esto.- Así lo hizo y se puso en pie, se hizo a un lado y sujeto la mano de Souichi diciendo en un pasillo.-Souichi…-

-Ya déjate de misterios.- Grito quitándole la hoja y apretando los ojos leyó a costa de su vista borrosa.-

Mail…:

_**Ranger, he capturado a Souichi y a ese molesto sujeto, pero es seguro que se escapen, te recomiendo que borres todo lo que pueda comprometernos… mientras tanto yo preparare mi seguro de vida.**_

_**Y si esto lo estás leyendo y ya descubrieron a Ranger, entonces lee bien, viejo amigo, si sobreviviste a lo de hace un rato, será mejor que alistes para ser acabado, no fue muy fácil quitarle a tus hijos a esa mujer del demonio, pero ya los tengo… si quieres reunirte con ellos y el otro chiquillo, ven tu solo y ajustemos cuentas como en el pasado, siempre estarás solo, Souichi… Te espero en la dirección, si es que tienes valor, por cierto, salúdame a tu padre y dile lo que te dije en la bodega, hasta pronto compañero…**_

Morinaga miraba con preocupación a su superior, quien arrojaba la hoja en el piso y golpeaba la pared gruñendo.-Ese maldito viejo de mierda y pensar que yo lo apreciaba…-

-Senpai.-

-Morinaga, ¿Vas a venir conmigo?-

-Yo iré con usted, pues mi hermano y sus hijos están en peligro.-

-Entonces larguémonos.- Se apresuraban al lugar de encuentro el cual no era el país asiático, todo aquello era una treta para confundir a los federales y todo eso, los que realmente sabían en donde estaba Johnson o más conocido como el papi eran esos dos , policías… Que ya iban en camino.

_Suspenso total…. Mi Souichi y yo vamos directo a la boca del lobo, pero por sus hijitos y Kunihiro haremos lo que sea, esperen por favor el próximo capitulo, que espero le s entretengan, cielos este diario se me está haciendo largo, nos despedimos y hasta pronto se despide Morinaga Tetsuhiro._

_**NOTAS FINALES: Hello! Que tal les pareció espero haya sido de su agrado y que hayan tenido una feliz y agradable lectura, la neta esta pareja me gusta y como no son muy confianzudos todavía no hice lo de siempre de Morinaga terminar en su culito pero hahaha fue interesante verdad bien me despido hasta la próxima actualización jane11111**_


End file.
